Skyrim: Diaries of Darinya Rose-Blade
by rumxcoke
Summary: The year is 224. The Dragondborn has killed Alduin, aided Jarl Ulfric, and then suddenly disappeared. As for Darinya Rose-Blade, she is just a girl from Riverwood. What happens when her parents die, and she leaves to live with her Aunt Lydia in Whiterun?
1. Chapter 1

**((My first one-shot, with possibilities.))**

_The year is 224. The Dragondborn has killed Alduin, aided Jarl Ulfric, and then suddenly disappeared. Some say she is in hiding, others say she has died. Where is the hero? While vampires and dragons still lurk, Skyrim calls for it's Bonecrusher! However, Darinya Rose-Blade is just a girl from Riverwood. But what happens when her parents die, and she leaves to live with her Aunt Lydia in Whiterun?_

Morndas 16th of Rains Hand. Year 224 4E

Dear Diary,

Getting up was hard today. It's hard everyday. I have dreams of my parents that feel so real, that I'm almost in shock when I get up, and find myself in the basement of Alvor and Sigrids house. If I could die and dream forever, I'd rather not wake at all. I think Sigrid feels like she needs to be there for me, but she doesn't understand where I'm coming from. Alvor doesn't know what to say, so he just gives me jobs to do around the forge when I come to him. Dorthe is a brat, but what can I do about it? Alvor is just a close family friend. I don't feel like I belong here anymore.

I wrote to Aunt Lydia a while ago, about my situation with Alvor and his family. I'm expecting a reply by tomorrow. Hopefully she will have room for me in her house in Whiterun. I've never been, but she says it's kind of plain. I don't care. I haven't been anywhere beyond Riverwood. At 23 that fact is embarrassing. Especially since my parents were adventurers. Momma said she came here from Valenwood when she was 13. Pappa had been a Companion in Jorrvaskr. And me? I'm just a girl in Riverwood, working as a woodcutter for Hod.

I want to see the world. Faendal has been around Skyrim. He's seen Kahjiit caravans, fought as allies with Argonians, shot arrows at dragons. He's even helped the Dragonborn. I admit I don't know if I have the constitution for battle, but I know I feel the desire for adventure. I like Faendal. But not many people like him. Hilde especially. She blabs on and on about how anyone who isn't a Nord is not worth the wast of air to keep them alive. Hilde really hated my mother for just being a Bosmer. She never used my mothers name. Instead of 'Alawen' she'd say 'You Elf'. Hilde stayed away from Poppa. It's because he didn't take her crap. If you walked into a room where she was blabbering and she heard someone say 'Jervar' she'd immediately shut it. Sometimes I'd say his name weather or not Poppa was in the room, just to see her jump.

I miss Poppa. I miss when he and I would go hunting. I was a pretty good shot. But I don't know if I'll ever be as good as Momma. She could hit a bear, dead shot, at 300 yards. I was fortunate enough to see it happen. It was a week before their lives ended by the hands of bandits. A bear had killed a farmer so they asked my Momma if she could help shoot it. I tagged along, against her wishes. Hiding in the brush. She found it by a house, scratching at the door. It took one shot and it fell. I never told her that I saw her shoot the bear. I was too afraid she might be upset with me. Poppa knew. But he kept it quiet, just as long as I didn't do that again. He and I were like that. Buddies.

Aunt Lydia and I were worse. We got in trouble, climbed boulders, skinned knees, and cause Momma a world of worry. I loved it when she came to visit. I can't wait to see her again. I hope she can bring me back to world with a smile. Right now I don't have much to smile about. It's been 4 months since the funeral and I have not truly laughed. Just fake smiles.

Anyway, it's late. This is my last candle before I have to get more. I don't want to waste the light.

Darinya blew out the light, setting her brown leather journal in the shelf beside her. She curled up in her fur blankets and fell asleep, in the cold of the basement.

**((Be kind. This is my first post ever on here. I hope I didn't scar your soul.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Thank you for reviewing. I'm flattered. Enjoy!))**

Tirdas 17th, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Aunt Lydia's letter is going to be a day late. I know it's only a day later that I will get it, but I feel like my insides are twisting in the suspense. It's horrible. All day while chopping wood, I kept peering over my shoulder, wondering if they were wrong about the time. I almost hacked a gash in Hod's chopping stump. That was a stupid move, looking away while in mid chop.

Hod and Faendal kept looking over at in a weird way, and then Faendal pulled me aside for lunch at the Sleeping Giant Inn. I don't like going in there for lunch. Delphine gives me mean glares. I don't know what I did wrong, but I know she and my Momma didn't get along. It was always this curt silence between them. Like when two friends have nothing more to say to each other.

Anyway, I ordered a cut of salted venison. Faendals treat. Who am I to refuse a free expensive meal? I don't remember what he got, maybe it was fish? Yuck. I hate fish. We ate, and then he asked if I had gotten Aunt Lydia's letter yet. I told him no, but that I was excited to hear form her. I did't understand why he wasn't happy to know this. I mean, he smiled and gave me a pat on the back, but, it felt half-hearted to me. And that's why an awkward silence fell after that. I was glad we had to go back to work by then. Oh, hey, I managed to drop off my new candles at home.

I thought the day would end like many others had before. I chopped my last block and traded it for gold from Hod. I waved good-bye to Faendal and he waved back, but I felt so odd. It's like he was conflicted about something. I could tell by his expression. I have no idea what his problem is. Maybe I did something and he's trying to ask me to fix it, and he's shy to say so. Or maybe he's, oh I don't know. I just hope he doesn't act like this tomorrow. It's depressing. I'm already depressed I don't need him to be.

When I got home today, Dorthe kept looking over at me with this weird grin. It was disturbing. I mouthed 'what?' to her, but she didn't say anything, she just raised her brows and kept eating. Alvor talked about forging my own weapons for the journey. I told him that would take a few days so I might not do that. I want to get to Whiterun as soon as possible. But then he made a good point and said that buying one was too expensive. Dang it all, I don't know what to do. Maybe I can pawn one off of Faendal. He's got weapons. Then I can get some light hide armor, which isn't much. So I finished dinner, and when I got to my room I realized why Dorthe was so smug.

I found that she had hid my new candles! I almost blew my top at her. That little creep. But I couldn't prove anything. I had to walk all the way back to Lucas Valerius's trade store. And It was closed already! I was so mad, I could have ripped Drothe's stinking little doll apart for revenge! But I took a few breaths and reminded myself that I only had to live with her for a few days more at the most.

So now my candle is flickering and I might have just enough time to-

**-xXx-**

Darinya's candle extinguished right before she could finish her sentence. Irritated, she swore that before she left, Dorthe would pay for all those times she pranked Darinya. Oh yes. This will be good. Blindly placing her journal on her shelf, Darinya curled up in her blankets and laid down. Unaware that her ink bottle had spilled on her pillow, her face was now half inked black.

Sitting right back up again, Darinya complained loudly, fumbling through the dark to find a rag and water. Her hands came upon the canteen she kept to her side. Carefully standing, she walked away from her bed, to pour water on her face. Feeling the ink wash away, she dapped her face dry with a long cloth. Sighing, she went back to bed, throwing her pillow on to the counter beside her. Darinya felt the bed and was satisfied to know that ink had not gotten on her bedroll.

Falling asleep was difficult. The flatness of her bedroll bent her neck. Darinya could feel her muscles tensing. She decided to ball up her blankets for a pillow, instead of using them for warmth. It wasn't too cold this night. And it was better than getting a cramp in the neck.

Darinya smiled. She realized she had a great idea for her plans to prank Dorthe. And the best part was, she knew how not to get caught.

**-xXx-**

Middas 18th, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

So, when I woke up this morning, I went up stairs and someone knocked on the door. I opened it and it was Embry. He looked stunned for a moment and gave me a funny look. He told me he wanted to give Alvor a few septims for the dagger he fixed for him. I accepted it and we said good bye. Then when I finished making breakfast and rang the meal bell, Dorthe came in and broke out in laughter when she saw me. I had no idea why at first, but then Sigrid came through the door and dropped the flowers she had gathered, in surprise at me. I asked them what was wrong and Dorthe pointed to the mirror, while still laughing. I was mortified to see that my face was a shade off dark gray. The ink hadn't come off all the way. I scrubbed as much as I could, but it only lightened. I still had to go to work.

Aunt Lydia's letter came today. It's not what I had hoped. Aunt Lydia is happy to have me, so it's not that I am being rejected. It's what she said about the journey to Whiterun. Aunt Lydia was explaining how dangerous it is, what with vampires and dragons and thieves. And bandits, and spriggans, and wolves, and lions, and bears, and well, it sounded like she was not with me on the idea of going. Which could be considered the same as telling me not come.

Apparently, not going is what Faendal had wanted of me. Today at work, he and I were going over my reasons for leaving and what it meant to him and to Alvor and Sigrid. I told him I loved Riverwood, but it wasn't the same with out family. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but he's just not blood-related. I think of him as a close family friend. Like Alvor and Sigrid. Maybe not Dorthe. I didn't tell him that I felt like I was drowning in a sea of loneliness. Okay, so not drowning. But, as cliché as it sounds, it hurts to walk around Riverwood. I'm reminded of all those memories of my Momma and Poppa.

Just today I had to keep from crying when I glanced at the bridge where my Momma had felled a dragon. Well, I didn't see it happen. My Poppa caught me staring and ordered me to get inside. We're buddies, but when he would get a certain tone in his voice, I knew he meant business. There was this strange noise the dragon made when it died. It sounded like wind. When I was young, I imagined that the dragon was breathing his last. I never knew if I was right. They kept me away from dragons.

Then when I walked by the river, I noticed the rock my Momma and I would lay on with Poppa. We would stare up at the stars and she would tell me about all the constellations and how they could be drawn on for greater skills. I'd ask her about the Stone Pillars, where it is said that you could commit to one and be granted a special gift. But she told me they were just fluff.

It's too much to be right there at those spots. Right where I felt so safe and happy. Just to be reminded that I will never see them again. I did't even get to say good bye. Faendal, who saw what happened, told me that the bandits threw their bodies into the river after taking all of their things. What's worse is that they got away. Dam if I don't find them one day. I want to learn to fight. But I don't know if I'll ask Faendal.

It's because of what happened today. Faendal was really pushing me to stay. In the end I actually had to remind him that I wasn't a little girl he used to chase around to protect. In fact, I got off on a rant and told him I didn't need him to coddle me like I was an invalid. Then he humbled me by challenging me to a fight, with sticks. I lost. He told me when I was able to beat him, then I could go. I was glad Hod wasn't around, or Dorthe for that matter. Right now my pride is too hurt to ask him to teach me to fight.

By the way, I never found those candles Dorthe hid. But thankfully Lucas took half off the price for the same about of candles. I have the perfect idea to get back at Dorthe. Sigrids birthday is in a week and I know Dorthe likes to steal the gifts I get for people, so she could act like she got it for them. I think I'll get a box of good chocolate, innocently leave them on my counter with a blank card. Unbeknownst to her, each of those chocolates will be injected with ink. I can't wait to see Dorthe's face when Sigrid finds out what's in the little gift her daughter gives her!

I'll have a back up gift. It will be a fancy dress. The same one Dorthe fonds over, but for Sigrids size. That will make her curls straight. The stinker!

Anyway, it's late. Good night, Diary.

**-xXx-**

In the darkness of the basement, Darinya thinks over what Faendal said. If she couldn't beat him, then what was she going to do if she goes against bandits? Taking in a deep breath, Darinya uses this restful night to heal her ego. Tomorrow, she was going to have to learn to fight with Faendals help. She has a week to prepare, since Darinya is determined to prank Dorthe, and this gives her time to send a heads-up to her Aunt Lydia.

Closing her eyes, Darinya dreams of her parents and the journey ahead.

**((Thank you for reading. I'll try to make posts with two entries at a time. If that's not enough, I'll make it three.))**


	3. Chapter 3

Skyrim: Diaries of a Nord Tirdas B day

Turdas 19th, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Hod and Faendal had been pretty nice about my gray face yesterday, I even forgot to mention it last night. Anyway, the ink is pretty much gone. I have a bit on the left side of my lower jaw, but Faendal said not to worry. He said it looked like a mole. As if that makes me happy. I'd rather have it look like an ink mark. Because he wasn't far off about this observation. So many people have done a double take at my face, I ended up feeling anger every time I saw someone narrow their eyes at me.

Getting on with my determination to leave, I had to gather my strength to ask Faendal to teach me to fight. Diary, you aren't alive, but if you were, and if you've ever been dared to swallow a slug, the feeling you experience in your gut is about the same as swallowing your pride. I'm not sure which parent cursed me with it, but pride I have. Thankfully Faendal isn't as teasing, as say Dorthe, but yeah, it hurts to feel like your crawling back to someone you ran off from.

Today we focused on reasons for fights, when to pick them, when to run, and blah blah blah. At the end of the day, I was there to learn to kick some ass. So when we didn't get to that today, I was pretty disappointed. He promised to teach me to use a weapon against another person tomorrow, since I've only had experience with hunting animals. I've been in fist fights, but that was when I was young and it's not like my life was in danger.

The closest I have gotten to killing something, like in a 'I might die' fight, was when I was helping milk a cow and two wolves rushed the animal. I had a herding staff, a bucket of milk, and a knotted rope. It was touch and go for moment, and I nearly left to save myself, but I managed to whack one of the wolves hard on the head. The other ran off. Then I roped the one left over. I knew these creatures would be killed by the villagers anyway, so I found a dagger and killed the one right there. Then I cried for an hour.

I was like, 16. But killing a confined animal, just so it can't kill the cow, was heartbreaking to me. My nerves are harder now, but I still remember how it felt to look into the eyes of the wolf and cut it's throat. I did it as fast as I could, so there would be less pain. Just how my mother taught me. But, yeah, that's about it. The next dangerous thing would be Hod's wrath if you gashed his chopping blocks.

Along with my decision to leave I have haggled Embry out of his palomino horse 'Bell'. He never uses her, she just sits at that wall all day. Every day. So I traded him some goods for her. Now I've got transportation! It feels like I really am headed towards my goal of getting out of Riverwood now. I just need till Sigirds birthday this coming Tirdas. Then, I'm out of here!

**-xXx-**

Stretching after a hard day's work, Darinya tossed her journal aside and dived into her blankets. Aunt Lydia had an actual bed ready for her. Soon there will be no need to camp out in a musty basement. Oh to see Dragons Reach. To see Jorvaskr!

**-xXx-**

Fredas 20th, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Bruises all over my body, Diary. ALL over. Faendal hits hard. Maybe learning to fight just before a trip is what will kill me. I can't believe how clumsy I am! I was wreck, I nearly cried. And I thought my nerves had hardened? _Ha_! I was like kid who was angry that I couldn't tie my own shoe laces. We practiced during breaks and after work. I nearly missed dinner. But this is what I have to do, so I guess I'll have to get used to these bruises.

I just hope I have limbs left over to travel with. I have come to know that wood can feel as bad as steel, yet worse. The reason? Because at least steel will kill you, to save you the pain. Wood get's you just enough to hurl your body into agony and keep you conscious to feel it. Again, and again. My hands feel numb from swinging that dumb stupid wooden sword. I kept feeling like I should hold two, but Faendal didn't have another one.

Maybe I should just focus on running form a fight, and not pick them at all.

Or just die. Because if I get to that point I'm sure it will be a more powerful emotionally charged moment then killing a wolf. I can't imagine Faendal actually killing a person. I see guards and warriors come and go with weapons, but never have I _seen_ someone _kill_ someone. Maybe I should consider asking Faendal to escort me? I don't know.

Anyway, I saw some lovely chocolates in Luca's store today. I asked him to keep a pound aside for me when he gets his shipment for Sigrid's birthday. I told him to keep the gift hush-hush. So she wouldn't know. He doesn't know what I'm up to, but he did ask why I wanted to buy such a pretty dress. I just told him I couldn't leave Riverwood without bringing some memories with me. Oh, how that is so true.

Dorthe, you have met your match.

**-xXx- **

Sighing, Darinya fell asleep with a wide smile on her face. A purple lump rested above her left temple and a cut on her lip had swelled half her mouth. But tonight, all was good, despite that about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**((Reviews are always welcome. Weather they're nice or not. At least I know someone's talking to me.))**

Morndas 23, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Yes. I have viciously ignored you for three straight days.

I would like to say it's not my fault. So, it's _not_ my fault! That felt good writing it down, even if it's a load of horse-crap. It's just that every-time I laid down after chopping wood and getting my butt kicked I couldn't even look at my quill. But today was better. I nearly won my duel today. I got myself a big stick and ditched the flimsy twig Faendal gave me. I tied a rock to the end and gave him a run for his Septim. I wielded it more like a wood cutters axe, but I still almost won! He was impressed. I felt pretty good until he said 'It's Tirdas tomorrow, you still haven't beat me'.

Nearly beating him isn't beating him and it was clear Faendal wasn't kidding when he said I'm not leaving until I _do_ beat him. He's even locked Bell away until I do. But I can't stay here any longer than Tirdas, especially since I got those inked chocolates. Dorthe already stole them and I have to leave before she retaliates. Besides that I just refuse to stay! I've got some supplies and that hide armor. Still no weaponry. I noticed Faendal locked his weapons chest. He may have done that because I might have said 'What do you have in your weapons chest?' and 'Where is your weapons chest?'.

Well, if he won't share I guess I'll take the wood axe. It's not an actual 'weapon', but it has a blade and it's mine. Okay, it's Hod's, but I use it! So, that makes it mine. Although, Alvor forged it. Does that make it Alvors? Well if that's true, then it's mine because Alvor would have given it to me. He doesn't have a need for wood axes. That makes it all right for me to take it now.

The last things I need are Bell and a map. I can get a map from Lucas's Trade store. As for Bell, I may have to break her out of lock down. Faendal will be expecting that if I don't win a fight with him. And in all honesty I don't think a week of training will prove to him that I am ready to fend for myself. At least I know I can take a hit from him and I haven't gotten hit as often as before. But that's not going to be enough to get Faendal off my case.

Faendal said I had to beat him. Well, he didn't say _how_ I had to beat him.

I've given everyone the impression that I'm leaving in another week. But Tomorrow during the party, which he will be attending, I'll snatch his keys and ride Bell out. I won't even look back. Forward is my future. Also, Dorthe will be on the war path when she realizes what I've set up for her, so that gives me more motivation to run.

Something crazy happened today. Delphine handed me a letter. She said to give it to my Aunt Lydia. I think she knows I'm running off.

-**xXx**-

Closing her journal, Darinya fantasized about her glorious journey. The sun will rise like fire from the horizon, setting forth a blazing road before her. Woe to thee who stand in the way of Bell's thundering hoofs. Oh, the wind in her long red-brown curls! It was all so exhilarating to think of herself as an attractive adventurer.

-**xXx**-

Tirdas 24, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

I've had the worst night of my life. I'm soaked to the bone, I lost my left shoe, Bell ran off and I'm hiding in the boiler room of a meadery. Maybe I should explain how I got to this point.

This morning when everyone was gathering for the birthday, and I was pretending to be upset at Dorthe for stealing my chocolate gift for Sigid, you know to frame her, I found that Dorthe had also taken the dress I got for a back up gift. Lucas was invited to the party, so I couldn't get a last minute gift. I thought I'd take a run around Riverwood to find something. I got a wildflower bouquet together and I took Hildes new bonnet. I know I shouldn't have, but I was desperate. And besides, I don't much like her anyway. Talos forgive me! Thankfully Hilde is kind of forgetful and slightly blind.

No wonder she spends her time tanning hides.

Anyway so while I had got those things together I noticed that Faendal had moved Bell. She wasn't locked up in that stable he had her in before. I was panicking and had to sneak in questions about where Bell was from the people at the party. Time was running short and the presents were already being opened. Dorthe's smug expression was enough to lighten my mood, knowing what was coming next. But I had to know where Bell was! Then when I saw Faendal had a new key on his belt, I knew where Bell was. Judging by the key, he placed her in a jail cell.

As if that would stop me.

Right when I heard Sigrid's hysterical voice over the drone of the party, I escaped out the back door with the biggest grin. Faendal didn't bother to follow me. He probably thinks I was going to that stable. At that point I was glad Dorthe had taken that back up gift. Besides, Sigrid liked my bouquet and bonnet. Hilde was none the wiser.

I got into the back of the jail with the supplies I hid in Alvors forge. Bell was stuck in the biggest cell they had. The guys in there were unsavory. They shouted things I hadn't heard before. If I get around to it, I'll ask Aunt Lydia what they meant. Anyway, I broke Bell out, saddled her, tied my things on her, and road out the gates of Riverwood in the evening of the day.

It was an excitement I never had felt before. But the farther away I got I felt a strange thing stir in my heart. I did not expect to feel regret. It crept up on me when I glanced over my shoulder. I caught sight of the old star-watching spot, and at the bridge. I had to close my eyes and let Bell run straight. I felt tears leave me. Then I had to look up when Bell shrieked.

Four wolves ran out from the sides. I was screaming like a banshee. It was probably not the best thing to do at night. All I could think about was the list of evil creatures Aunt Lydia took the time to tell me about. I calmed down when they stopped chasing us after a mile. I had Bell slow down and we took a break. Then a bear walked out of the trees and we split. I didn't scream the second time. So that was nice.

When Bell and I turned a corner I saw Dragons Reach in the distance. Against the stars it looked celestial. Then it started to rain. We got down the mountain side at a relaxed trot. My clothes were drenched. I wanted to camp right there and tie a sheet over me, but then a dragon flew over head. Bell freaked out and threw me. The dragon was coming lower and I was exposed. I ran as fast I could to a set of buildings down the way. I tripped past two Imperial slumps, losing my shoe, who were probably roughing it after losing the civil war. They were trying to shoot at the dragon. Poor idiots. I was smart enough to break into the meadery.

So here I am, still hiding. The screaming of the Imperials have stopped and all I can do is hope the dragon doesn't burn the building I'm in while I sleep. Tomorrow, I'll try to get another horse. And more supplies. I still have my wood axe and my right shoe. At least if I don't get a horse, I can walk the rest of the way.

Oh, Divines! Have pity on me. I spoke my Poppa's name at the party today, as if to be surprised and happy to see him, like he was suddenly alive again, and Hilde tripped over her feet to run out the door. I laughed at the time, but now I feel bad.

-xXx-

Darinya shivered, hearing the massive dragon crunching on bodies just outside her door.

**((Here we are with the 4th Chapter.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

Middas 25, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

When I walked into Whiterun, no shoes, wet, muddy, things in my hands, and with a wood axe slung across my back, with a big ole smile across my face, I felt awkward when Aunt Lydia didn't recognize me. I had raised my free arm to her, and she dropped a coin in my hand, giving me a hug. She said, 'Talos loves you!' She thought I was a beggar. I said, 'Aunt Lydia, it's me.' and then she apologized for not seeing who I was. I guess I can't blame her. We hadn't seen each other for a few years. Momma and Poppa were too busy with something to invite her.

Aunt Lydia seemed surprised to see me. She asked about my trip and I told her it was great. I didn't want her to worry. Although, she was suspicious. I didn't look like I had a great trip. To get her mind off of me, I handed her the letter Delphine wanted to give her. Thankfully I stuffed it in my pocket instead of putting it on Bell's pack. I hope she's okay.

I washed up at her house and she gave me a blue dress to wear. Then Aunt Lydia introduced me to most of the people of Whiterun. Apparently she didn't want me to talk to the 'Battle-Borns' though. I got along with Ysolda the most. She owns the Bannered Mare. Ysolda offered me a job as a waitress. I think I'll take it. The Bard there played some really lovely songs about the Dragonborn. But he kept looking over at me funny. Aunt Lydia noticed. I don't know what she said to him, but he stopped looking at me. I think my favorite part of Whiterun so far is the tree in the circle of benches.

I didn't get to visit Jorrvaskr yet. Or Dragons Reach. But tomorrow I'm going to register as a resident of Whiterun which means I'll be passing Jorrvaskr on my way to Dragonsreach. Aunt Lydia said she'd go with me and introduce me to the Companions. I wonder if any of them will recognize me as being the daughter of Jervar. A Companion.

At Breezehome I took the bigger room. There wasn't much in here. But I feel strangely at home. Peaceful. Like how I felt when Momma would sing to me when I was a child. Strange thing about this place is the locked Alchemy room. Anyway, I know my light is probably shining under the door. I don't want to bother Aunt Lydia.

Diary, I hope Faendal isn't mad about me running off. I didn't do it to hurt him. I was just afraid he wouldn't let me leave. I hope I see him again. He's a dear friend. I know he cares about me. Maybe I'll send him a letter.

**-xXx-**

Turdas 26, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Today was kind of odd.

Dragons Reach didn't disappoint. Neither did Jorrvaskr. As I understand it, the Companions aren't a free club you just sign on to. But they seemed eager to include me. Too eager. I tried to brush that off. Especially since there were a pair of handsome twins near by. Farkas and Vilkas. Aunt Lydia said they were the youngest Companions when my Poppa was at Jorrvaskr. Putting that aside, I was offered immediate training on Aunt Lydia's request. I spent most of the day with them after that. Faendal had been like baby steps compared to the vigorous work ethics of the Companions.

Vilkas caught me up in a conversation. What he had to say wasn't encouraging. He kept saying how nice it would be to settle down somewhere calm and lazy. Like Riverwood. He didn't say it 'Riverwood' though. I told him a place like that was nothing it was cracked up to be. Then he was like 'Maybe you just don't appreciate something until it's gone,' and I said 'I would know if I lost something that important.' I know he was talking about Riverwood. So was I. I had a little emotional stirring when I left, but that was short lived. I don't need someone to tell me where to live.

I didn't like Vilkas as much as Farkas. Vilkas talked too much and acted like a know-it-all. Farkas admits to being less knowledgeable then Vilkas, but he's sweet. And it's not like he's an idiot. In fact, he told me a lot about my Poppa. He said he looked up to him when he was a boy. We got along quite well. I was smitten. Even though they are twins, you can tell who was who. You know, something is kind of strange about them. They smell kind of funny. It's not a disgusting smell. Not to me anyway. But, odd for how people normally smell. It's not just Vilkas and Farkas. It's nearly all the Companions.

Skyforge is breathtaking. I have a skill in Blacksmithing, because of Alvor, and I can see the craftsmanship of the place. I'm not allowed to forge there yet. I have to prove myself first. I just can't wait until I do! I'll get my first quest when I can beat Vilkas in a fight. I have chills, Diary. I'm going to be a Companion! Just like my Poppa. After the quest, I'll be allowed to hand-make my own weapon at Skyforge. I'm thinking I'll make a battle axe. I have retired my wood cutters axe. I don't need to cut wood anymore. Now that I'm going to take a job at the Bannered Mare.

The strange part of the day was Aunt Lydia. She left me at Jorrvaskr until the evening. I suppose she was a little shaken up. It was suggested that I sleep at Jorrvaskr, but I was shy to stay. So I went home with her. Aunt Lydia seemed like she wanted to tell me something. But she hesitated and just said good night. Then just now, I heard her below in the Alchemy lab. She keeps it locked. I wonder what's in there.

Anyway, It's about time I go to sleep.

**-xXx-**

Fredas 27, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Faendal came today. I saw him in the market area buying fruit. I had meant to run up to my first day at the Bannered Mare, but I ran back down to Breezehome when I saw him. I had asked myself why he was there. If he was here to take me back, then I didn't want him to find me. I spent the day in Breezehome. If he were to come in, I'd lock myself in my room. That way, I can argue with him to let me stay.

Later on, Aunt Lydia and Faendal came. I was in my room and she came up to talk with me. She told me Faendal had come by to say hello, but he saw that I was hiding from him. I told her why and she said Faendal understands. Aunt Lydia said he wasn't here to take her back, but he did have something for her. Aunt Lydia brought me down stairs where Faendal was. I gave him a big hug and he told me he was surprised that I had left like I did. He said he was impressed with my initiative. Although, he did say that I still should have learned more fighting skills before hand.

He took out a couple of packages. Two swords were wrapped in linen and in another box was a stone. It looked like a moonstone you find in circlets. It was beautiful. There was a certain luminescence about it. Maybe I'll make a necklace out of it. The swords were my Momma's swords. Sil'Horvut which means 'Soul Trapper' and Ahraan'Diin which means 'Wound Freeze'. He told me to keep them safe. That Momma would want me to have them.

Shortly afterward he spoke with Aunt Lydia outside and then said good-bye to me. Faendal said he had his own business to attend to. Just before he left he told me Dorthe had gotten in trouble for giving Sigrid chocolates with ink in them. He cocked an eyebrow at me, as if to say he knew I did it. Faendal stifled a laugh. I smiled.

When he was gone I decided to go to bed early. So here I am. Writing. Aunt Lydia is in the Alchemy lab again. I tried to ask her about it but she just keeps saying it's 'old junk from the past'. I'm tempted to sneak in there and take a look.

I'm tired, night.

**((I hope you liked it!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Fredas 27, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

Faendal came today. I saw him in the market area buying fruit. I had meant to run up to my first day at the Bannered Mare, but I ran back down to Breezehome when I saw him. I had asked myself why he was there. If he was here to take me back, then I didn't want him to find me. I spent the day in Breezehome. If he were to come in, I'd lock myself in my room. That way, I can argue with him to let me stay.

Later on, Aunt Lydia and Faendal came. I was in my room and she came up to talk with me. She told me Faendal had come by to say hello, but he saw that I was hiding from him. I told her why and she said Faendal understands. Aunt Lydia said he wasn't here to take her back, but he did have something for her. Aunt Lydia brought me down stairs where Faendal was. I gave him a big hug and he told me he was surprised that I had left like I did. He said he was impressed with my initiative. Although, he did say that I still should have learned more fighting skills before hand.

He took out a couple of packages. Two swords were wrapped in linen and in another box was a stone. It looked like a moonstone you find in circlets. It was beautiful. There was a certain luminescence about it. Maybe I'll make a necklace out of it. The swords were my Momma's swords. Sil'Horvut which means 'Soul Trapper' and Ahraan'Diin which means 'Wound Freeze'. He told me to keep them safe. That Momma would want me to have them.

Shortly afterward he spoke with Aunt Lydia outside and then said good-bye to me. Faendal said he had his own business to attend to. Just before he left he told me Dorthe had gotten in trouble for giving Sigrid chocolates with ink in them. He cocked an eyebrow at me, as if to say he knew I did it. Faendal stifled a laugh. I smiled.

When he was gone I decided to go to bed early. So here I am. Writing. Aunt Lydia is in the Alchemy lab again. I tried to ask her about it but she just keeps saying it's 'old junk from the past'. I'm tempted to sneak in there and take a look.

I'm tired, night.

**-xXx-**

Just as Darinya put her journal down and blew her candle out, she glanced at the swords and gem on her side table. The gem didn't just have a luminescence now. Light swirled inside it. Darinya wondered where Faendal got the stone. It looked magical. What does Darinya know of magic? Yet, she did not feel fear. It filled her with warmth. Closing her eyes, Darinya drifted off to sleep.

**-xXx-**

Loredas 28, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

A dream I had last night was too vivid to ignore.

I sensed I was young. My guess is 10, but then I jumped from that to 23 to 15 to 10. But I knew I was young in mind, at least. Momma and Poppa was with me. I was in the middle, holding hands. I understood we were walking down a long road. When night came, it was so dark that it felt tangible. I felt my Poppa's hand rip from mine. Momma's slipped away quietly. I stood there, frozen. I couldn't handle it anymore and I ran. At that point I was sure the sun had not set, but that the darkness had come over me. So if that was true, then I could get out of it. I broke through the veil of night and was met with sunlight. It was not as clear as it was before the darkness. A gray fog hugged the ground ahead of me. I knew I had to travel through it and I didn't know if the darkness would get thick again. Then I felt my Momma's hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around. I knew it was her. I felt a new strength in me and I stepped forward.

I never remember my dreams. I don't normally do, at least. This was more than a dream to me though. It felt like a message. I passingly told Aunt Lydia about my dream and she dropped her shoulders. Instead of talking with me, she ushered me out the door to Jorrvaskr. Aunt Lydia had me train all day and told Ysolda that I'll be too busy to take her job offer. I was upset because I wanted to work, like I had back in Riverwood. I wanted to earn my living. Not just train, eat, and sleep. But, I humored her.

I guess I didn't make much of a fuss with Aunt Lydia because of Farkas. He and I get along really well. He talks about travel and seeing Tamriel in all it's beauty. Just, everything about his presence was like a piece of a puzzle to my life. I think that's why he tests my limits in fighting skills so hard. Farkas takes my training seriously. But not harmfully. It's like he can tell when I need a break before I know it myself.

Today we took a walk down past Loreius's farm. He told me about a night when a strange man wearing a Jesters outfit had a wagon that broke down there. He said that it had been there for a few days until, unexpectedly, Loreius fixed it for him. After that he rode off. Farkas said he remembers that floating around because people were whispering 'The Dark Brotherhood'. I had not heard about them before. He told me it is said that they are assassins you can contact to kill for you.

At that point I didn't want to talk about them. It turned my stomach. How can you assassinate someone who you have no reason to kill, other than you've been paid to do so? Ugh. Despicable! Momma and Poppa would not like to hear this.

We talked about the gifts Faendal had brought to me. He was excited to hear about them and asked to see them. We went to my room and he held the swords like they were relics. Farkas gave me wall mounts for them. They look so fierce and proud hanging on my wall. I asked him if he had any circlets or necklaces that I could use for the gem I had. Farkas said he knew that Belethor, the pawnbroker, had a few good ones. Tomorrow I'm going to his General Goods store to check that out.

I asked Aunt Lydia one more time about the Alchemy lab. She's not giving anything up. I think she's hiding something from me.

**-xXx-**

**((I hope you liked it!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Sundas 29, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

First of all, my skills as a fighter have skyrocketed. I won my fight with Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela! I wrote to Faendal about it. I can't wait to hear form him. Anyway, my first quest was a search and rescue. Alea and I were asked to free some guy trapped by the 'Silver Hand'. They think the guy was a werewolf. Ha! A werewolf. That's so silly. The poor guy was relieved to be free. I felt good. Also, I started on a steel battle axe, with Elvish and Nordic designs. I'd like to enchant it one day.

You know, I know wolves are supposed to be feared, and for a good reason, but I still love them. They work together, they survive together. As for werewolves, if they are real, shouldn't be treated so cruelly by everyone. Some of them don't even have a choice, is what I hear. The ones that do are probably unaware of what they're getting themselves into.

I was talking to Farkas about this subject, right after I asked Belethor to set aside the first silver chain necklace he gets, so I could buy it. He was saying that werewolves are real and that they are definitely unaware of what they're getting themselves into when if and when they choose to become one. I rolled my eyes at him. I asked him if he even knew a werewolf. He chuckled and said 'Yes, me.' What a tease! We finished training for the day and ate dinner together at the Bannered Mare. I think he was going to ask me to go steady. I don't know, maybe I'm just a silly romantic.

Second thing I want to point out was that Aunt Lydia told me she would show me the Alchemy lab soon. She asked that I do not look through the Alchemy lab with out her. I guess she noticed my interest. At first I felt Aunt Lydia was being shady with me, by not telling me what was in the lab, but then this request form her made it clear I was wrong about her. I feel ashamed of contemplating breaking into it to satisfy my curiosity.

Third and last note of the day, strange looking people wearing Squid-Masks came to Whiterun. No one seems to know who they are or what they're here for. I saw them when Farkas walked me home. They were talking to some guards. We said good night and I can still see them right outside. Oh! Aunt Lydia is arguing with them. Okay, she's coming inside now. The Squid-Mask people are still there, uh, wait. They're walking away.

If I wasn't lazy and tired I'd go down and ask her what's going on. But, I'm lazy and tired. So, night!

**-xXx-**

Morndas 30, Rains Hand

Dear Diary,

I got the silver chain necklace from Belethor, but I didn't have time to fix the gem in it yet. I had to go on another quest with Aela. I wish I could go on a quest with Farkas. Then again, I've gotten the vibe from Aela that Companion relationships aren't allowed. Who says? Aren't we supposed to be our own Bosses? I thought the Companions don't have a 'Leader' here, so screw that.

We got home late and I went to the Bannered Mare for dinner with Aunt Lydia. I was hoping to see Farkas. Instead I saw the Squid-Mask people. They were staring at me. I thought that maybe it was because I was half-elf. Maybe they were like Hilde and they didn't like me. I couldn't see what race they were though. I leaned over to ask Aunt Lydia who they were, since she spoke with them yesterday night. She avoided me by talking to Ysolda. The word 'Cultists' had floated around. I began to get suspicious. I mean, 'Cultists'? Cultists of what? Then Aunt Lydia tapped me on the shoulder to go.

The Cultists followed us out. Aunt Lydia turned around on them and told them to shove off. They crossed their arms and asked who I was. She told them it was none of their business. I just stood there. I looked at them, then at her, then at them, and so on. People started coming out of the Bannered Mare, breaking the awkward stare. We walked away and I felt Aunt Lydia's frustration seethe from her.

That's when she took me to the Alchemy lab. It had a broken table, a few trunks, a full shelf, and letters bundled up in a corner. I thought to myself how silly I was for getting so nosy about what was in there. Then she told me it was nothing special. Just a collection of her past escapades. Aunt Lydia told me she was a Housecarl to the Dragonborn once. I was so excited because she told me Breezehome is the place the Dragonborn stayed. In my own room!

I said I wanted to know more about the Dohvakiin. Then Aunt Lydia said that tomorrow she would tell me all I wanted to know. She said we would make dinner at home and look through the things she had stashed in the Alchemy lab. You know, it's not much of a lab. The table's broken. So, I'm gonna call it the 'old closet'. Seems to make more sense.

I can't wait until tomorrow, I'm so excited! Good night, Diary! :D

**-xXx-**

Middas 2, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I wasn't going to write tonight. I was going to wait another day, or a week. But I think it's better to get down what's going on in my head right now. Diary it would be nice if you could talk back to me with wisdom. Something I could understand, because I feel like everyone was in on this huge conspiracy. Even Farkas must have been apart of it. Otherwise he would have told me my Momma was the Dragonborn!

The first thing yesterday morning that Aunt Lydia showed me were documents the day she became Housecarl to the Dragonborn. It read that Lydia Rose-blade was to be the Housecarl to the Dovahkiin by the name of Alawen Benoch. My Momma. I just stood there with the document in my hand for a time. Reading and re-reading it. After the initial anger at not being told. I had a spark of pride grow strong within me.

_My_ Momma was the _Dragonborn_!

But then I asked _questions_. And the answers were terrifying. Alawen wasn't just the Dohvakiin. She had a life before that came along. From what I knew of my Momma it was difficult to think the wise, strong, graceful, woman of compassion used to be a _Dark __B__rother__h__ood_ initiate! A **D.B.**Initiate! Aunt Lydia said she even became the Guild Master of the Riften thieves! I don't know how I feel about Momma choosing to be a werewolf, but I think I can handle that over knowing that 'Cicero' the CRAZY sicko Jester fought along side my Momma to assassinate people! Or that she blacked out after a drinking game, only to be strung along by a Daedric Prince. Her wild streak is an incomprehensible scribble that could blanket the entirety of Tamriel in darkness.

I did not have a clue who my Momma was. Then Aunt Lydia explained to me that Momma's life wasn't easy when she was young. I read Momma's journals like a mad woman.

Alawen Benoch was a young Bosmer who had been taken as a slave by a Dunmer. Arunaway from Morrowind, Momma ended up bumming around Tamriel until finding Riften. Momma became a street urchin. Her skills as a thief were foiled by competition. The guild turned her in to the Orphanage. Grelod the 'Kind' was as kind as a Hag-Raven. She got out as soon as she could, with Aventus Aretino. Momma joined the Thieves Guild and became a Nightingale at the age of 17. But when her old friend Aventus needed help, Momma ran off to call on the Dark Brotherhood to kill Grelod.

They waited for months for a response. By this time Momma had proven to be sneaky and a skilled killer. She was tired of waiting and killed Grelod herself. She was so good at it, by not getting caught, that Astird took her when she slept, to an abandoned shack. When I read what Astrid wanted her to do, my heart sank when Momma wrote she killed all three captors. Her time with the Brotherhood was a crazed up and down dark adventure. Momma killed the Emperor! And Vittoria Vici, on her wedding day! It was revealed along the way that she was some kind of 'Listener'.

Then one day, Momma got into a drunken fight with an Imperial guard and nearly lost her head to the chopping block. That's when the whole Dragonborn Destiny came into play. She felt such a draw to it that, when D.B. told her to drop it for a contract she said, 'Make me'. And left. Momma wrote it was more of a tease between friends, yet she meant it.

Intertwined in the Quest to kill Alduin was the civil war she inadvertently escalated to a new level, by killing the Emperor. Apparently there were years spent just trying to kill the stupid beast and keep the war out of her hair. In the end she chose a side. Mostly because she connected with Ulfric Stormcloak. And Jervar Rose-Blade, brother to Momma's Housecarl, taught her compassion she found in the time spent with him, and he was a Stormcloak. Momma didn't really do it for the cause until later. She was named Ice-Veins, Bone-Breaker, Snow-Hammer, and finally the honorary Stormblade.

My shame of being the daughter of an assassin and a thief faded when I read her lamentations about her past decisions to cause such harm. Her words of regret painted the picture of the woman I grew up knowing and loving. The Momma who said not to dunk neighborhood bullies in mud pools. Or snip the pony tails short of girls who teased me. I read in her journals the growing love between her and Jervar. I was surprised to know how much love'n was going on. I skipped a few chapters...Okay I skipped a few books...But I read through to the end of her journey, until all was clear. I even understood what the deal was with Delphine. Momma didn't kill Paarthurnax and left to get married, instead of helping Delphine with reinstating the Blades.

(You know what's crazy? Just before her wedding, Momma got caught up in vampire business.)

After that, she spoke about me in her letters to Aunt Lydia. How much she didn't want me to bare her past on my shoulders as I grew up. Momma swore to make sure everyone knew how she felt. All the Cities and towns that new her personally were told to shut it if and when I ever came around. Oh Talos, Momma had a bite.

After all of this, there was one more blow. The letter to Aunt Lydia from Delphine. This life of mine got a whole lot more complicated. Leave it to me to go to Whiterun in the midst of chaos that my Momma had hoped I never would experience.

I have to save it for tomorrow. My fingers hurt and I spilled ink on my bed again.

**-xXx-**

Taking a last glance at the letter sitting on her end table, Darinya blew out her candle.

**-xXx-**

**((I hope you liked it!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Trudas 3, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I didn't leave my room again. Aunt Lydia brought me food and Farkas fixed the gem in the silver chain necklace for me. I devoured the food and placed the necklace on my end table. I'll wear it later. I meant to write in my journal earlier, but I felt that staring at the ceiling was better. So here I am, wasting a candle when I should have used the sunlight.

This is the letter Delphine wrote, verbatim...

"Lydia Rose-Blade, Housecarl

I know that Alawen probably told you about me. I want you to know right now that this isn't a pleading for the resurrection of the 'Blades'. I would never beg, you know that. Back in Riverwood, after everything that's happened, Alawen and I weren't on a talking bases together. Even so, I want you to know too, that I have respected Alawen's decision not to tell Darinya about who she is to Skyrim.

Now that I have that out of the way, I want you to know that a month before Alawen and Jervar were killed, Alawen had acted strangely. She would go hunting quite often and come back with no game. Just new scars. So I followed her when she took her daily stroll one evening. I had so many things to do but Alawen was dressed in full armor. I haven't seen her like that in years. Besides, who goes hunting in full armor? She even took Sil'Horvut and Ahraan'Diin, her twin Azure blades. Faendal and Jervar came trailing after her too. I did not make my presence known.

They traveled quite far from Riverwood, up Bleak Falls Barrow. When they reached the top, I was spotted by Jervar who asked me to leave. I was refusing to go. Something didn't seem right. But Alawen came over and took me by the hand. She told me to go to Darinya. To keep an eye on her. As a favor for old times sake. I should not have gone. But I did. And I feel shame for it.

That evening, Faendal had changed his clothes and looked banged up. He announced to everyone that Jervar and Alawen had been killed. We wanted a memorial for them, we wanted to bury them in glory. But he said the bodies were washed down the river by the bandits who killed them. Then I knew, he was covering up. Bleak Falls isn't near any river and bandits know better than to attack a fully armored Dragonborn. As well as having an Archer and a Companion as back up too. He refused to tell me what happened. Faendal knew I did not believe the 'bandit' story. All he said was _not_ to tell Darinya and that something bigger was coming.

I did not press him further, but he said just to keep Darinya safe. Then I heard Darinya was not settling in well. That she had sent you a letter to ask if she could come live with you. I do not know what you have heard of their death. I doubt Faendal would have told you the whole story, but he knows something. And I think it has to do with the mask I found when I went up to Bleak Falls, to investigate.

It was a full-faced mask. There were four points on the upper half, like dragons horns. The lower eight points were longer, like tendrils. Markings were lines coming from the eyes and nose. There were no slits or holes one could look through though. I had seen something like this before, while in Sky Haven Temple. It was a passing document that we brushed aside because it had nothing to do with Alduin. But it stayed with me. Attempts to talk with Faendal about this have been useless. He tossed the mask away.

Esbern has passed. I have no one to make the journey to Sky Haven Temple with me. I want you to know that I will be going anyway. I have to find out what this all means. If I find anything, I will bring it to you.

One last thing. I have little hope for the Blades and dragons still roam Skyrim. Alawen was not supposed to die before she finished her mission. Lydia, it may be time to tell Darinya who her mother was. Who she is. Darinya isn't '_the_' Dragonborn, but she is the daughter of the Dragonborn. Faendal said something's coming. If that's true, then we need to prepare Darinya. Train her. I know Faendal is trying to convince Darinya to stay until he can teach her to fight, but I see that spark of Alawen's spirit in her. I know Darinuya will leave before Faendal deems her ready.

Ignoring my words would be unwise.

Fare thee well,

Delphine"

As I rewrite her letter I feel like a fool. I just took what my parents had to say at face value. But then, I didn't know any other way to take it. Also, it's not like I had reason to be suspicious. A part of me feels angry that I couldn't be told about who my Momma was. I understand that it wasn't appropriate for a young girl to know, but surely a 23 year old is mature enough to be told. I guess I can't know for sure. I will never speak to my Momma again.

**-xXx-**

Fredas 4, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

Oh, my Talos, oh my Talos! The past day has sent me through such an emotional coaster that I nearly couldn't breath!

I have good news, bad news, and weird news. I guess I should tell you the best news first. It makes me smile. Faendal is a sneaky little sweet genius who has reunited me with my Momma, in a way. The necklace I have, with the stone he gave me, has Momma's essence within it. When I wear it, I can see her in my mind, and talk to her. The first time I wore it, I cried for while.

We spoke for hours. She told me that she wasn't dead. Faendal and Jervar helped her face the Cultists, to fake her death. So they would not attack Riverwood. Momma was furious to know that Jervar died. She wanted to enter her body again, to slaughter the Cultisits, but Faendal reminded her of the plan they had set in motion. Momma reluctantly stayed put. Momma then explained what Delphine's letter meant. What it is I must do. As much I wanted to talk about things that didn't involve danger, like Farkas, which she was happy to hear from me, Momma went on with the task at hand.

The bad part. The Cultists are followers of 'The First' Dragonborn called Miraak. They were sent from some place called 'Solsthiem', where Miraak is, to kill the 'false' Dovahkiin, my Momma. I asked Momma why they would come back. She said Miraak must have a way to tell that she is not dead. So then seeing me, who is similar in appearance to Momma, gave them the impression that I was Momma. Or I was the real Dragonborn and that Momma was a decoy. For whatever the reason, they're back. And Momma said they want me dead. She wasn't joking. The Cultists attacked me while I was wearing the necklace, which is on my end table right now, apparently Momma still sleeps. Here comes...

The weird part. When I wear the necklace, Momma and I share one mind. It is not chaotic, though. It's like it's as if she and I are sitting together in a room. But at the same time, it's as if we are one in spirit. Momma supposes it's because I'm her daughter. All her magic and knowledge have been past to me, as if I went through it myself. Including D.B., Whinterhold College, Vampire vs Dawnguard, trips up High Hrothgar, Paarthurnax, and so on. Anyway, when they Cultists attacked me, I had a rush of overwhelming power. Momma told me to shout 'Fus Ro Dah'. So I did. The charging Squid-Mask people were shoved back several feet. Then she had me summon balls of fire. I blew one of their heads off. One more came at me. Momma kind of drove me, like a horse-and-cart. I killed the next one and the last one tried the spell that Momma said had been the one the Cultists thought killed her. For him, I was thrown my battle axe from Farkas and cut him down.

I had thought I would feel horrible, but I guess Momma's experiences have had an effect on my personality. Even now that I do not wear the necklace, I have a sadness for killing, yet an odd resolve in me has sprung forth. I feel that it was okay. I was attacked. I had to defend myself. Is this me? Or Momma? Because I can tell right now that when I think of the world around me, the feelings about it have changed. I still really like-like Farkas, I still think D.B. is awful, I don't like thieving, and I still have reservations about killing, but here is this other part of me that finds reasons to justify the things I don't like. Maybe not for D.B. but for the other two things.

Anyway, Momma is still giving me a choice in this. I either can stay, or go to Solsthiem.

I have such great fear about going on an adventure. People die. Besides, I'm not my Momma. I have skills, and it's obviously clear Momma can lend me her gifts, but I'm only 23! Miraak is probably like, a thousand, or something. I don't think I'll go. So what if Miraak revives? What's he gonna do? Shout? I think Momma needs to get back in her body and kick his butt herself.

**-xXx-**

**((I hope you liked it!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Loredas 5, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

Apparently Momma's body is recovering from the fight on Bleak Falls Barrow, which means she can't be whole yet. So she can't kill Miraak herself. On top of that, Faendal wrote, telling me frightening news. He mentioned that by now I should have talked with Momma, having given me the gem, so he hoped the news of Miraak would not come as a surprise. He said that Cultists were at Sky Haven Temple when he went there. Delphine is missing, probably dead. The Cultists had been burning the documents. He managed to save some pertaining to Miraak.

Miraak was once a Dragon Priest. Eventually he turned against the Dragons he served. Miraak became the champion of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge, but he decided to break free of him too. During the events of Dragonborn, he is imprisoned within Apocrypha. He can only escape to Tamriel when he gains sufficient power to set himself free from Hermaeus Mora's service. Apparently he was even asked to deal with Alduin, but he flicked them off.

I think he's an ass. Who knows what kind of trouble he has planned. I know I was saying that adventures were dangerous, and that people die. But now I see people die even if there isn't an adventure. If this is my Momma's personality bleeding into mine, I'd have to say I don't mine the confidence I feel. Is it cheating to view the world through experienced eyes? Just because I wore a necklace?

I think I'll avoid answering that question...

One more thing. When I finally gave in to the journey to Solsthiem, Farkas offered to come along. Momma said having a Companion to help would be a smart choice. Aunt Lydia has business in Whiterun, so she can't come, and Faendal is still not back. I was polite and told him he was welcome to come. Inside, I was squealing like a little girl. Farkas! Oh, on the road with Farkas! I'll have to set Momma's necklace aside if I don't want any awkward conversations coming up.

To start off, I'll have to write a list of things to get. The Jarl was informed of what was going on and he agreed to help with anything I needed. Oh, and, now that everyone knows I found out about Momma, they are much easier to talk to. They compare similarities and celebrate the differences between us. The Companions say my temperament is more like Poppa. They say Momma had a sharp tongue and she was known to get in bar fights. I think-

…

Okay, so, Aunt Lydia just came up and told me a few things. One thing is she heard about Farkas's offer. Apparently I'm not allowed to go with just Farkas. I have to ask someone else to come too. I refuse to ask Aela. She's a rain cloud. But you know what? Vilkas is probably a good choice, due to his knowledge of Tamrielic history. Now that is said, I hope he agrees. I haven't been the most polite with him.

The second thing is that Solsthiem is actually a large island in the Sea of Ghosts, to the north of Tamriel. Northwest of Vvardenfell in Morrowind and east of Skyrim. We have to get a boat ride to it. The closest place in Skyrim to do that is the docks at Whinhelm. That's a long journey. Momma said I can summon Arvak if I want. But riding on a skeleton horse seems creepy to me. We'll take a cart ride. Besides I'm not getting saddle-butt for this trip, I'll end up walking funny. And that would look awful for my figure.

**-xXx-**

Fredas 11, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I may have not written in almost a week, but I have good explanations. A person can't write too well while traveling. At the moment I'm curled up on a bed in the Palace of Kings! Vilkas and Farkas are here too, down the hall. Tomorrow we're going to speak to a guy named Gjalund Salt-Sage, of the 'Northern Maiden' down at the docks.

First of all, the 'cart-guy' got sick. I couldn't afford three 1,000 Septim horses (each), and the Jarl didn't come through with his promise of giving me _everything_ I need. I mean oh yeah, free food, new gear, he can get me that, but a horse? Ha! Apparently the horse-guy Skulvar Sable-Hilt isn't obligated to hand over three free steeds. What is that about? So then we negotiated him down to 500 each, because I sneaked in a few potions of haggling before hand. I've got 42 Septims now.

Thankfully I didn't have to spend any money on my other things. Momma had a myriad of armor and weapons to choose from. As well as potions and a magnificent skeleton key that Aunt Lydia told me not use on people's houses.

Anyway, we started out early on the 6th and set out Eastward. I felt alright until after mid day, when I really wished the cart-man wasn't sick. I hate getting that stiff sore feeling in my legs. I was in a bad mood. Momma and I were arguing about pace. I wanted to go faster, but she was saying not to. Then she said Vilkas was a bad choice to invite. The boys were looking at me funny because I was making faces while talking in my mind with Momma. I felt bad for saying 'You can be a pain in the neck, Momma!' before tossing the necklace into my satchel. I apologized later.

The next day a saber cat attacked us in the morning. I forgot to put on Momma's necklace, so I was proud of myself when _I_ killed it. Then I hid my sadness about the giant dead cat. I guess Momma's influence wears off a little after a while of not wearing the necklace. I felt a little better and I talked with Vilkas and Farkas. I think I didn't give Vilkas a chance before. He's really witty. But it's just that he talks a little much. I like to talk. I want someone to listen. Momma said I'm being persnickety. Whatever that means. You know, I forgot how much Momma and I would bicker. Thinking someone is dead washes away the unsavory moments you had with them. Now they're coming back like a flash flood.

The following day we rode wildly away from bandits who were on some kind of stone bridge. They were bad shots. It was so funny how bad they were that I sat backwards on my horse and shot them. Momma then told me not to be a show off. My smile dropped and we got into a hissy fit again. I told her she was just upset because she wished she could do it. Then she ignored me. I put the necklace in my satchel again.

Early the next morning I wore the necklace and I promised that I would not shut her out and I was glad she was alive. But another thing came up between us when I went to the bathroom. A thief jumped out and demanded my money on my walk back to Vilkas and Farkas. So using her influence, Momma had me blast him. I was furious, but she called it a reflex. I said I wanted to fight people if I had to. She told me no matter who you are or what you say, thieves are stupid enough to attack anyway. I refused to believe that, and I told her not to do that again. Unless there was an actual danger I couldn't handle.

By the next day, an unexpected thing happened. Through this trip I found I really liked Vilkas. A lot. And since Farkas hadn't actually asked me to be his girl, I was catching myself thinking it wouldn't be so bad if Vilkas asked me. Despite his tendency to talk. Momma told me not to think about that stuff until after my journey, since I might not live through it. I was taken aback by that notion and she told me she was mostly kidding. But I knew she wasn't. Then she was like 'Oh look, a traveling Bard' but I was too upset to ask him to play anything.

About this time we saw Windhelm. I was relieved. Momma told me to look around for a black horse with red eyes. I told her that was ridiculous. Then, as if trotting out of some nightmare, a black stallion walked right up to me after I got off my mount near the stables. It had red eyes! Then he sniffed my necklace. Momma was saying 'Oh, Shadowmere, I've missed you!' She made me say it to him. Vilkas got all excited and told us who 'Shadowmere' was. Momma explained to me that he was more than just some horse. It was strange. I felt happy and disturbed at the same time. Looking into those vibrant crimson eyes.

Farkas was able to pet Shadowmere, but not Vilkas. Apparently Momma said Shadowmere is also 'persnickety'. Vilkas was visibly irritated. Farkas and I teased him all the way into Windhelm. I was not prepared to be greeted by the people of Windhelm. They either didn't get my Momma's memo about keeping me from knowing she was the Dragonborn, or they didn't care, because they were all so excited and we had many offers of dinner. They talked about Momma and I had to feel both her emotions, which were prideful and thankful, as well as my feelings of pride and irritation. I don't want to be _only_ known as the Dohvakiin's daughter.

Momma reminded me that I was the one who left to Whiterun. I thought she was going to get on my case, but then she said 'Your story began that day.' I felt really good about that. But then I started boasting and she told me not to push the story down their throats.

I didn't want to show favoritism, so we ate at the Palace of Kings, where Ulfric Stormcloak set a feast for us. He is handsome for an older guy. We told him of what our mission is. Vilkas explained most of Miraak and Solsthiem. I told him everything from my point of view as well as what Momma wanted me to say. Farkas went to the point of asking about Momma and the Civil war. As well as offering his services if and when the Dominion and Skyrim declare war. Vilkas made an obvious sigh of disagreement. Before Momma, Vilkas, Farkas, and Ulfric could start in on politics I asked to be excused and they brought me to my room.

So here I am, writing away. I think Vilkas and Farkas are asleep. Just like I should be doing.

**-xXx-**

**((I hope you liked it!))**


	10. Chapter 10

**((Thank you for Reviews! And note that from this point on, I'm experiencing Darinya's story line along with her. I am unaware of anything ahead, unlike before. It's all new to me too.))**

**-xXx-**

Loredas 12, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I was going to wait until we got to Solstheim to write, but I can't wait for days on end. I don't like skipping nights. The upside is I'm writing on the 'Northern Maiden', the downside is my handwriting looks like crap. And water keeps splashing on me. It's getting pretty bad, actually, so I'll cut this one short.

Ulfric gave us more money and a great breakfast. On the way to the docks I was giving out coins to beggars. The more I gave the more they seemed to come from the wood-works. Then I realized it was the same person wearing different clothes. I was almost going to go back to Ulfric and tell him the shocking amount of homeless I came across before Farkas pulled the false beard from the scrawny lady in oversized clothes. I was suspicious of the little girl selling flowers. I went ahead through the doors, the two of them followed behind me.

When we found the docks and Gjalund, he was giving us problems. Momma kept telling me to intimidate him. I refused. She kept saying 'Tell him you'll shout him off his boat.' I didn't. Even though she was pestering me, I was happy to know she didn't try to blast Gjalund, like that thief. Although she did mumble 'Hey, these are the times kid.' I ended up pointing out to the guy that the Cultists attacked me because Gjalund gave them passage. To his defense, the story goes that they knocked him out and made him take them over. But still, they did attack me. He gave in.

Momma and I had a little discussion about ethics while the guys readied the ship. I voiced my thoughts about my upbringing. I asked her why she taught me to be respectable, to grow up thinking that Momma was just as caring. Momma gave me the floor, and I talked and talked. Finally she spoke and said...

'Darinya, my dear. I have no excuse for my behavior as a young woman. Instead, I have reasons for them. As for anger at me for seemingly being two-faced, I'm glad you are as mad as you are. It means I had been doing my job as a parent. That I gave you the moral conscience I wasn't raised with. Believe me, my daughter, I'll tell you right now. There is more to me then what you know about so far. I have to live with my mistakes. I am ashamed and horrified that you will be affected, and I'm sorry for that. But during this adventure, you have to admit you are grossly unprepared. You're my baby and I will defend you. Even if I have to expose my ugly side.'

I fell silent and just sat quietly until we set sail. Vilkas and Gjalund got along right away. Farkas and I played an improve game of stix. Then we shared a pastry behind Vilkas's back. After that Farkas pulled out a flower. He had bought one from that girl. For me. I blushed. Then Momma yelled at me to cut it out. She said I'll get too emotionally attached and make stupid decisions. Momma explained that she was attracted to Jervar, but she didn't do anything until after her adventures. I called her on her own lie, telling her that Aunt Lydia let me read her journals and letters. This was before we found out that Momma wasn't really dead.

Momma was embarrassed. She asked if I read her journals from Riverwood. I told her no. Then she noted that she did make some mistakes that she wished she could take back. I had to agree. It was in her own words after all and I-

And-

Okay, I have to close my book, water is getting everywh-

**-xXx-**

Jumping up, Darinya barely missed a wave crashing over her. Tucking away her journal, Darinya slid under a tarp to sleep. Or not sleep. Depending on how well you think a person can drift off in cold weather on a wet boat.

**-xXx-**

Sundas 13, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I feel dejected. I'm all alone in the woods of Solstheim. This place is Morrowind country, it feels eerie and scary. There are more creatures here that I don't recognize. The air feels close and foggy. I hate it. I feel like the quiet all around me is just the quiet before the storm. Momma want's me to note that I have her. I want to note, that I feel being in a stone isn't what I call company.

Alright Diary. It's time I lay it to you straight about what has happened so far. Although I lay in the darkness of the woods, I feel a whole lot better writing on solid ground than on a rocking ship. The last day on board was nothing special. I was too exhausted to do anything. I didn't get much sleep. I mostly laid under the tarp like a dead girl. When we got to Soltheim, I was in no mood to talk to the snotty Adril Arano, the Second Counsel guy, who just walked up to us. He talked to Vilkas. Farkas and I dragged our gear off the ship. When Vilkas and Adril finished talking, Vilkas told us that Adril said he wasn't sure about Miraak, but we could ask Neloth at the shrine.

On the way to the shrine we got blank vacant looks from the surrounding workers who were building some kind of monument to Miraak. The closer we got to the shrine, the stranger Farkas and Vilkas seemed. They complained of a queasy feeling in their stomachs, and headaches plagued them. Momma did not have answer for us. Soon, they became vacant eyed. Vilkas began chanting something. Farkas followed suit and they both started doing work like the other people.

I tried to talk to them, trying to get them back. But nothing I said would stop them. I ran to the only guy I say not doing work. It happened to be Neloth. When I talked to him he said if I want answers, we should find the Temple of Miraak. As for the mind control, he said he wears amulet. I was furious that we weren't told about this when we docked. Now both my followers were M.I.A. As for me, apparently being Dragonborn lets Momma protect me.

So, unable to do anything else, I began a trek to Miraak's Temple. It got dark along the way. I set up camp even though I can seen Miraak's Temple in the distance. I ate dinner, talked with Momma and then built a small fire. Just enough to keep home but not so big to blind me or draw too much attention. Right now I'm writing, of course.

Before I set my pen down, I want to mention a concern of mine, I placed Momma's necklace down. But something feels wrong. I still feel connected to Momma in some way. With out it on. In fact, lately, I have been feeling an odd pulling sensation when I wear it. A soft tug on my soul, so to speak. Maybe it's just my body freaking out about all this crazy stuff happening.

I can't wait to get all this stuff over with.

**-xXx-**

Morndas 14, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I have had a terrifying day. Again. Right now I'm tucked in a bed provided by the good Skaal people. Things seem a whole lot harder now. Let me begin with the scary way the people chant when you pass them. You can shout and poke, but they just mindlessly go on with their building schedule. Vilkas and Farkas are still down at the shrine. Probably doing the same thing. When I got to the top of Miraak's Temple there were more of them. But there was a woman we met called Frea. She's a Shaman, or so it seemed.

Frea voiced her concerns about Solstheim being controlled and mentioned that she tried using amulets on the ones already controlled, but it didn't work. Then the center of the temple rumbled, revealing a spiral path downward to a door to the Temple. A few Cultists charged us when they came out. I killed one with out Momma's help! But I just had to 'Fus Ro Dah' again, cause it's fun. Frea asked me to go down into the Temple with her, to find a way to stop the mind control. I agreed.

At the end of the temple, which was familiar to me, since Momma had been through a ton of those kinds of things. She even found the first part of a new word on a Word Wall. I have to say, sharing memories and experiences is a huge help. But none of her past travels could have prepared me for what came next. We found a Black Book, called the 'Waking Dreams'. As soon as I opened it, I felt a rush through my body. I found myself on my knees, in a strange realm. Standing before me was a man wearing a similar, yet better, outfit to the Cultists I've been picking off like flies.

He declared himself as Miraak. He sensed that I in particular wasn't the Dragonborn. He commended Momma on her clever ploy to deceive him and that it would have worked if I had not worn the gem. Miraak congratulated Momma on killing Alduin, but made it clear that he could have done it if he wanted to. If my vocal cords had been working I would have let out some nasty things to say, that Momma wanted to tell him. He went on to say that Momma had no idea about the true power the Dragonborn can weild. Miraak then Shouts 'Mul Qah Diiv'. A shout Momma was unfamiliar with, though she recognized that 'Mul' was the word she learned from the wall we found.

After giving the impression that he'll be coming back soon, Miraak tells these weird looking black floating squid-octapus creatures to send me back to Solstheim, while he hops on a dragon and flies off. The shock of being transported back felt like fire. It was pulse after pulse of green light. I felt nauseous and Momma was cursing at them. So that meant a headache on top of it all.

Frea, was all freaked out that this happened to me. From her point of view I had a fixed stare at the pages of the Black Book and I was translucent. Then I made a distressing gasp and finally became solid. I told her what happened and Frea insisted I come to Skaal. When we got there I met Storn Crag-Strider. He said that Momma and Miraak are some how connected, just by being Dragonborns. I don't know what that means for me. Then he said that somehting about me seemed strange. He placed a hand on my head and then glanced at the stone in worry. I was going to ask what was wrong, but then he began speaking.

Storn asked us to go to Saering's Watch to learn a new dragon shout, so I can use it on the 'Wind Stone'. This is to hope that it would free the rest of the villagers from mind control. Then I hope Vilkas and Farkas and I will get together again. And oh yeah, there are these 'Stone' things. Like the 'Tree Stone'. They are the All-Makers Stones, magical stones found in the wilderness that maintain the 'Oneness' throughout the land.

Anyway, I can't stay awake any longer. My whole body feels sore. I hope I don't dream about Miraak. He's creepy.

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this!))**


	11. Chapter 11-Dream-

**((I am unable to get to my story from where I am from my sisters house, so I decided to write a kind of filler. Next weekend will be an official continuation of my story.))**

**-xXx-**

Flash Back Dream- Riverwood.

**-xXx-**

"Hey, sweetheart." The deep whisper stirred the young girl from her sleep. "Did you still want to come?"

"Hn?" Darinya fluttered her eyes open.

The blue eyes of her father were the first things she saw. Then Darinya was aware of the meaning of Jervars words. She sprung up, a little too quickly. Her excitement bubbling forth. Having not prepared herself mentally for the cold, Darinya squeaked and dived into the warmth of her blanket. They both shared a laugh for this oversight. Handing his little daughter a thick coat, Darinya slipped on a pair of fur boots and they tip-toed past her sleeping Momma.

"Should we wake her?" Jervar spoke in her ear. Darinya shook her head.

She shared many things with her Momma, but this morning will be theirs. Only theirs. Poppa was leaving to Whiterun soon, to visit Aunt Lydia. This was his little good-bye present. Heading out doors Darinya sighed. The cloak of the dying night gave the world a kiss of darkness as it left. Fading hues of blue and purple mingled with the veiled colors. It was intensified by the fresh snow that fell even as they walked out onto the street. Darinya stepped in her fathers foot prints as a game.

"I want to be as big as you one day, Poppa." Dairnya said, pausing to look at her foot standing where he left an impression.

"I want you to be bigger. I want you to tower over the world." He smiled at her confused face.

"No, Poppa, that's what Giants are. I hate Giants." She scrunched her nose. He raised his brows and sucked in his lower lip in amusement.

"How do you know about Giants?" He asked. "Have you met one before?"

"No." Darinya lowered her eyes, but then crossed her arms and stated boldly that she read about them and that they are all evil.

"You read?" He teased. Darinya tackled him, grinning.

"You know I do, Poppa! I'm 6, so that means I can read." She said, nearly slipping on the snow.

"Oh, because your 6?" He said, sweeping her up in his arms, he put her on his back as they headed to the end of Riverwood, where the bridge leading to Bleak Falls Barrow lay. "Then, you know that Giants are really just passive. They won't attack unless provoked, or if their Mammoths are hurt."

"Well, I didn't read that." Darinya said, her little voice loud in his ear.

"What is your favorite things to read?" He asked.

"I like fact books. Like Momma" She beamed.

"I prefer fairy tales." He admitted to her.

"Why? They're fake." Darinya declared. "We don't need make-believe things, we need facts to live."

"Maybe, but sometimes something make-believe can offer more, to make life fuller." He explained. "We _can_ just eat, sleep, hunt, and form business allegiances with little heart. Art, books, songs, music, and other things like true friendship don't have indispensable survival value. But, they give value to survival."

" I didn't think of that. There are so may things I don't know." She huffed. Darinya had lived only 6 years in this world. Everyday she learned, it seemed like knowledge was brimming through every seam of the Earth. How does one contain it all? And only in the body of a 6 year old too.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry, my girl, I feel the same." He smiled widely. Finally getting to the star watching rock, he pointed her attention to a tree by a bush of Lilies.

"What's the surprise?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said. "I noticed this a day or so ago when I went to help Embry with Bell, the morning she threw a shoe."

The two of them waited in silence. Darinya was getting fidgety, but she restrained herself as best she could. Poppa had said what he saw was only for a moment and it possibly won't happen again. Their breath could be seen, it was so cold. But still she did not move. Then, just as the first rays of sunlight touched the tree branches, Darinya saw what her Poppa wanted her to see.

A flurry of orange and red butterflies fluttered their wings against the light, looking like fire. They danced around the leafless grey limbs of the tree, dressing it in winged flames, before rushing off into the sky. It was the greatest sight, watching his girl smile and point excitedly. This happiness of his daughter was what _he_ wanted to see.

"Oh, Poppa! That was so beautiful!" Darinya exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Jervar sat on the rock, placing his daughter on his lap, who ached to catch a glimpse of another butterfly. Then she got distracted. A hummingbird appeared like magic. It hovered over to the lily bush. Darinya wondered by hummingbirds never skipped a lily flower.

"Poppa, why do hummingbirds never miss a lily, but they'll skip over other flowers in a bush?"

"The answer to that is in the story of the first hummingbird and lily flower."

"What's that?" Darinya asked.

"I don't know if you want to hear it, it's a fairy tale." He grinned at her, 'tell me now', expression.

"Long ago, when the world was still young, a man lived in a village near a portal to the realm of a Daedric Prince. His name was Bardacus. His singing was like lighting a passion of hope in oneself. The villagers were eager to hear him. Bardacus sang when he could. One day he came home by a different route, after helping a friend. The song he sang as he headed home passed through the hidden portal.

It reached the ears of Jorinda, a daughter of a Deadric Prince. Her cold heart shattered into pieces when she heard Bardacus sing. Jorinda had to know who's voice it belonged to. She saw Bardacus walking by and threw caution to the wind. Taking a pleasing form, she ran to him. For Bardacus, all he knew for the longest time was that there lived a maiden more beautiful than the moon, who melted at the sound of his voice.

The Daedric Prince grew angry that his daughter was always absent. When he found out where Jorinda had been running off to, he demanded she never see the man again. No daughter of his was going to be courted by anyone who was unworthy, especially if that man is a mortal! Jorinda, knowing her father meant to keep her to himself forever, realized she loved Bardacus. Not just because of his voice, but because he loved her. With all his soul. If he had been an immortal, who did not have to worry about death, this would mean little. But Bardacus wanted to give her the only existence he had and that meant everything. She would escape soon, and meet her love. Then they would go.

Bardacus's song faded with each day his sweet maiden was not to be found. The villagers could not coax a note from him. Life did not seem worth the songs he sang. Only Jorinda was meant to hear him. If she was not there, then he would not have a reason to sing.

One evening Bardacus was watching sheep in the meadow. He sprung up from the Summer grass when he was Jorinda running from the woods to him. He embraced her, kissed her, and asked where she had been. Jorinda was afraid to tell him the truth. But she knew she could not keep her secret forever. Bardacus listened as she told him who she was. What she was. Shedding her maiden form, there stood a creature like a pillar of white fire. Her eyes glowing a soft blue. Jorinda's limbs were long and graceful, with clove feet, and only eight fingers in all. She moved like a shadow. Jorinda flicked her three tails, her horse like ears twitching in anticipation of his reaction.

Bardacus did not see her as a Daedric spawn. He told her all he saw was his love. Bardacus sang to Jorinda, as she laid in his arms in the meadow. Right as they were falling deeper in their love, she told him they must run away if they were going to live in peace. Bardacus said he would gather his things and come back to the meadow for her. He kissed her and then ran as fast as he could, singing as he went.

Just then Jorinda's father stepped out from the portal.

Bardacus did not know of this. He only shouted to the villagers that he was leaving with his love, for he had found his voice in her. Although sad to see him go, they waved good-bye. Bardacus reached the meadow but did not find his love. Instead, the Daedric Prince stood before him. If Jorinda was like white fire, this Prince was black fire. Red eyes glowed from him. Bardacus demanded to know where his Jorinda was. The Prince gestured to the meadow around him.

That's when Bardacus realized there were hundreds of white flowers around him. Each one had six pointed petals, all white with a blush of blue in the center. The Prince told Bardacus that even his own daughter should be punished for disobedience to him. Since Bardacus was the cause of it all, he would be punished too. Once a man who's rang out through the world, now a song-less hummingbird. The beat of his wings were the only sound he could make. Yet there was hope. The Daedric Prince told Bardacus that if he kissed the flower that was his daughter, he would allow them to live in peace together.

At heart, Bardacus knew there was a trick hidden in the Prince's words. But he knew not what it was. The Daeric Prince left Bardacus in the meadow. From that time on he suckled from each lily, never overlooking even one. To this very day the hummingbirds of Tamriel carry on his task. With each lily found, a hummingbird will kiss it. It is Bardacus's hope that his love will be found.

So that's why, my girl, hummingbirds never miss a lily."

"If he was the first hummingbird, then where did the others come from?" She asked. "And where is Jorinda? She had to be a flower in the meadow, right? He had to have kissed each of them by now. And don't hummbirds sing?"

"That's the thing." Jervar stood, holding his daughters hand. "The Prince never said she was one of those flowers, he only waved his hands around at them. Some think Jorinda is being held in her fathers realm, where Bardacus can never find her. As for the hummingbirds, the Prince did not expect them to appear like they did. I think each first hummingbird was born from every note Bardacus ever sang. All of them look as beautiful as he sang, giving them the voice Bardacus was denied. "

"That's a sad story." Darinya said. But she did not dwell on it for long. Glancing with longing at the tree, she turned to her Poppa.

"Can we see it tomorrow?" She hugged him, pleading.

"We will see it every day until they don't come back." Jervar said, holding her hand as they walked back home. "And then we'll have to find something else to see, when they do leave."

"Thank you, Poppa. I love you!" Darinya hopped as she headed home by his side.

"I love you too, Darinya."

**-xXx-**

End Flash Back Dream- On the ship

**-xXx-**

Hidden under the tarp, Darinya chose not to write about her vivid dream in her journal. It was a little gift, she decided, form her Poppa. Just for her and him. One day she will kiss death and see him again. Just like one day Bardacus will kiss the right lily and see his Jornida. For now she let her tears of longing fall as they wished. No one on the ship could see her, and she was quiet.

One other knew about this memory of Darinya's. Alawen knew of it when the necklace was first worn by her daughter, but she never let her know she knew. It was special for Darinya. It must be kept that way.

**-xXx-**

**((I hoped you liked it, and reviews are always welcome! I credit a good friend of mine for the fairy tale and thank her for letting me put my own twist on it! Thank you 'M'!))**


	12. Chapter 12

**((Thank you for Reviews! And I got to go home today! So here is a post!))**

**-xXx-**

Tirdas 15, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

'Gol' is the first word to the 'Bend Will' shout.

A whole days trouble for a single word, Diary. I started out on the path Storn pointed to. I got to the bridge near the waterfall and walked over the log that sat across a river. After that I got lost. Momma and I were having trouble getting along at this point. We got cornered in rocks, stuck on branch limbs, and I nearly fell into rushing water. Finally we reached the top of a hill, to get our barrings. That's when the Dragon appeared.

As soon as I heard it, I panicked. Momma was not physically able to take care of it while I ran off. So it was all on me. It chased me around for a while. I admit being scared crap-less. I hadn't fought one before and Momma never let me watch one get killed. As I ran down the side of a hill, arms waving wildly in the air, I came face to face with Draurg and the ruin we had been looking for. I meant to turn around and run off, but the Dragon landed right behind me. Momma took control, shouted the 'Ethereal' words and the frost it blasted felt like nothing. The fight against the Dragon and Draurg was a run around crazy mess. Swords and axes flung by, blast of frost froze people, and I was shot in the knee! Thankfully Momma fixed my wounds.

Momma ended up talking me through how to kill the Dragon. I was so proud when I killed it! It fell dead and I jumped for Joy. Yes, I used Momma's gifts, but it didn't feel like I was borrowing it this time. It felt like Momma and I were one mind. This effect did not wear off. Right now I sense her and her powers. I feel as though I don't even have to think about it anymore, like I can just do it myself. Also, I can sense what it means to be in the stone like her. I guess more of her experiences are being shared with me. Including the necklace.

Anyway, the soul of the Dragon never was absorbed by us. Miraak appeared and took it! What a leech! He said 'I grow ever stronger!' as if he made the effort to take down the Dragon. I am seriously in favor of taking his ass down. More now than ever!

With the death of the Dragon, I was once again being attacked by Draurg. Dogging arrows and the walking dead, I managed to get out of there down the 'right' way. The path I ran down went past a cave. I later was told it is called 'Benkongerike' cave. I ditched the Draurg and then ran into a mad man. He was mumbling incoherently. I tried to calm him, but then he started attacking me. I ended up killing him. But I didn't mean to! I felt kinda bad. Momma and I agreed to bury him. On this little task of ours, I hid from a frost troll, but just after I was done, I accidentally ran into it and had to fight it.

Back at Skaal Storn told us to cleanse the All-Maker Stones, by using the Shout. He said after that, he will give us some more infor on the Black Books. Then Momma and I went straight to the Wind Stone at Storns request. We had no problem with finding it, unlike trying to find the _only_ Dragon's lair on Solstheim. When we got to it, I had the urge to touch it. The craziest thing happened when my finger lightly grazed the pillar. My mind was all foggy and all I could think about was how to serve Miraak.

I seriously was like, 'Oh, Miraak! Lord Miraak! Here in his shrine that they have forgotten. Here do we toil that we might remember..' and so on.

This was only for a moment. Momma's Dovahkiin-ness brought me out of it. I was appalled that I was thinking that way! I was glad Momma saved me from it all, because I was starting to think of things I could do to make him happy. I was even more embarrassed to know he could tell what those things are, and he grinned and chuckled at me.

Then I shouted at the pillar with an angry passion! I was so pissed off by what happened that the surprise of the Lurker appearing was welcome. It was a tall black bi-pedal creature as ugly as sin. It rose form the ground and immediately began an attack. I set all my fury on it, with out Momma's direction. With every swing of my axe I yelled, 'How dare you make me think those things! You controlling, egotistic, worthless, vile, Dragonborn bastard! I'll tear your heart out when I find you!'

I was surprised by my language. I was surprised by my fearless rage. It was not like me. But then again, Momma approved, saying I was more like her than she thought. I felt proud. I was surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I cried about killing something.

Right after that people gave me dinner and a place to rest. So here I am. Tomorrow I'll head to the Beast Stone. Momma and I planned out which pillars to go to next to make it efficient. Sadly the Earth Stone is second to last. So Vilaks and Farkas have to wait to be free. Oh well, they're probably unaware anyway. Even so, I can't wait to show Farkas I still have the flower he gave me. I love him so much. Absence makes the heart grow fonder it seems.

**-xXx-**

Turdas 17, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

Travel has many hardships. I cannot write too much. There is something to be mentioned though. I ran into Netch hunters, who invited me on one of their hunts. I didn't really asks questions, I just joined in. Funny. I didn't mind the hunting of the Netch. Not like I would have before, when I killed that wolf. Gosh, that seems ages ago. What kind of person was I back then? Would I have even gone on this adventure if I knew what was coming? Like if I knew about Riekiling.

Rieklings are grumpy strange midget creatures. I thought they would be happy to know I saved them from mind control, when I shouted at the Beast Stone, but as soon as I killed the Lurker, they gathered together and charged me with spears. Do you know where I am Diary? In a tree. I managed to lose them and then they found me sleeping beside a boulder. I ran away again and Momma said to climb a tree. I hope I don't fall to my death. This rope I threw together doesn't feel very secure to me.

Tomorrow we're going to the Tree Stone. I hate that I have to go back up to Miraak's Temple to do it. Every time I think of him my mind jumps to what I was thinking when I had been momentarily under his control. My cheeks flush red and I feel so foolish. Imagine if Momma wasn't there! I would have elaborated on those thoughts and- Okay. I have to stop writing about it, my stomach feels sick.

I'll write about Farkas instead. I've been thinking about him and Vilkas, toiling down at the Earth Stone. It's strange for me to call them to mind. That feeling I used to get for Farkas seems to have dimmed. I don't understand it. I swear that yesterday I was as excited to see him as ever. But now it feels kind of like anticipating a visit from a friend.

I hope this is Momma's influence, because I still think I love him, but the desire to see him is just blah. And it happened so fast. I read my previous entry just now and I'm just going on and on about him. Okay, not on and on, but I'm not shy about saying what I feel for him. I guess my interest Vilkas wasn't strong enough to even mention him much.

Diary, there is one thing I want to say before I try to sleep in this tree. I think I can sense what my Momma is feeling in the stone. It's faint, but there. Momma insists on having me leave the necklace off. I do that when I sleep. The thing is, I need her guidance, her wisdom, and her protection against mind control when I have to cure a pillar. Those things are only available when I wear the necklace. Storn thinks the odd connection I have will block the normal benefits of his protective Amulets. So it's not like I can wear one to help me anyway.

Note to self: Reiklings may be better than sleeping in a tree.

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this!))**


	13. Chapter 13

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Loredas 19, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I ran into a rabble of bandits. They attacked me in the evening, while I was searching for a place sleep. Geez, these guys are everywhere in Tamriel. There should seriously be a squad that solely hunts them down. I wouldn't mind the bandits, if I wasn't attacked just by being in vision distance of them. It took some time and many awesome moves, but I killed them, and then I had to bury them. It's more respectful then leaving them on the ground to rot.

Since they had the sensitivity to attack me, I didn't think they would mind if I took the night at their camp. I had so much food and weapons to go through. There was gold and ingots, gems and jewels. Not to mention leg of goats, rabbit steaks, and ale! Then of course, the shields, swords, and axes. Momma yearned for her weapons that I left at Aunt Lydia's, when we found a set of identical daggers.

Oh, Talos. Aunt Lydia! I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder what she's doing. Hopefully Delphine has been found. Gosh. Riverwood seems like a life time away. Maybe it is. Maybe I am forever changed. This is a new existence for me and I can't help thinking I won't be rid of it. Like a bad memory.

Thats another thing, Diary. Memories. Momma and I have been sharing them but the longer I wear the necklace, the more of them crop up. New ones. Momma wants me to note that she is also experiencing this phenomena, but with my memories. Yet she claims they feel more than just sharing them. It's like she did it herself. Momma and I even feel the same stupidity of today's botched attempt to cleanse the Tree Stone.

Yep. I said _botched_.

No matter how hard I shouted, the green pillar did not shatter. I was determined to break it, though. I sat down and shouted over and over at the thing. Momma ended up telling me to stop, because her throat felt hoarse. Then I felt a strange feeling. Every day I see into Momma's world clearer and clearer. But this time it's different. Momma note that she can tell what I'm touching and smelling. Just like I can tell what she's doing. It's like a warm sunny feeling, but there is a soft chilly wind that blows. Not physical, tangible wind. Mental, or even spiritual is more like it. Yet, I still feel my limbs and I make words with my mouth, but I also realize that Momma does it too sometimes, like she's mimicking me. Like I control her or something. She and I both sense a split in our abilities. We both share in each others powers. I half half of her's, and she has half of mine.

Cultists ended up attacking me anyway, so I killed them with out a thought and sauntered off, slouching as I walked. That's when I decided to look for a place to go down for the night. Then I was attacked, and so on. So here I am, thinking and writing. Momma is commenting, but I'm currently ignoring her.

I really shouldn't say that, but it's true. You know what's also true? I don't want to be with Farkas. I have no idea why I liked him so much. My Poppa is so much cooler than him. I want to be with a guy who is awesome like my Poppa. Not some werwolf twin boy who's ripped. I am so foolish.

**-xXx-**

Setting the necklace in her satchel, Darinya realized she could still hear her Momma breathing and still aware of the inner realm of the stone.

"Momma?" Darinya whispered.

_'Yes, I'm here.'_

"But how?"

_'The necklace, dear. Of course.'_

"But I took it off."

_'And you can still hear me? No, that's not possible.'_

"Then how can I hear you?"

_'Somethings wrong. We'll visit Storn on the way to the Sun Stone. We'll ask him what he thinks. He's a Shaman and a craftsman of amulets. He'll know what to do.'_

"Should I write this in my journal?"

_'Wait on it.'_

"Alright" Darinya sighed, snuggling in twigs. Alawen sang her child to sleep. Songs of Skyrim relaxing her worries. This brought memories of the Bards College to Alawens mind.

**-xXx-**

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this!))**


	14. Chapter 14

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Morndas 20, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I don't see a point in writing things down. But I guess it's because I'm my mother's daughter. Momma always kept a journal, always wrote things down. Even the bad stuff. The thing is, I could use a little less of Momma right now. And I know she says she understands, but I can tell I hurt her when I think it, or feel it. Diary, there _is_ something wrong with the stone. It's not just a little container to hold my Momma in while her body was hidden. It's a... It really doesn't even have a name. Momma just kind of threw it together. So, I guess I have to just explain what Storn had told us.

The stone does contain my Momma, but it wasn't made to hold one entity forever. Momma never thought that far, she said she had always meant to switch back to her body when Faendal felt there was an all clear. I don't know why Faendal gave me the necklace. Maybe he had a good reason, and it's not like I am not glad to know my Momma is alive.

But like I said, the stone wasn't supposed to be a 'forever' thing for one soul. It's mean to be a 'transition' container, is how Storn put it. Momma and I have been able to read thoughts, share feelings, meld powers... Not because I'm wearing the necklace, but because the stone is switching us. The problem is, now, if I don't wear the stone, we could be stuck halfway between realms forever. We are hoping the trade will go both ways. That Momma and I can switch and then switch back.

I'm so scared and angry. I feel like shouting at things. I feel like using the Thu'um. Sometimes I can't tell if I am Alawen or Darinya. I get confused when I walk around. I can't think straight a lot of the time. When I start off on a task, I lose my sense of reality and I dart my eyes around. Storn said to take it easy. To just relax right now. If it's my Momma coming through, I don't know it, because when ever he says that I feel like yelling 'NO'.

We sent word to Skyrim, of an urgent call for help. Storn has a plan that might work. It needs Momma's body, another stone, and the only other person who helped craft it. A Kahjiit named J'Zargo. He's an only friend from when Momma went to Winterhold College. Storn believes that with these, we can use a new stone to draw one of us out, and do so with the remaining stone. Then, J'Zargo will place us in our rightful place. When that happens, I will remain in Skaal while Momma finishes up the quest. I just hope they can get here before any new surprises pop up.

Even now, as I write, Momma and I are struggling to focus. She tries her best to let me have control by going to a sleeping state, but it makes me tired. I need to be awake if I'm going to break the power over the Earth Stone. I want to free Vilkas and farkas. I just don't know how I can fight and be half awake. Yet, if I don't have control over myself, I might put lives in danger. I feel so lost. I never should have let my daughter do thi-

**-x****Xx-**

Dropping her quill, Darinya read over what she just wrote. For the briefest of moments, she truly believed she was Alawen... No, not believed...she was Alawen. Feeling a lump in her throat, Darinya placed her journal away. She just couldn't take it. Not right now. Setting her things aside, she curled up in bed and fell into a strange sleep.

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this!))**


	15. Chapter 15

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Middas 22, Second Seed

Dear Diary, Earth Stone and hard to control herself, Vilkas and Farkas.

The fight to kill the Earth Stone Lurker was nearly fatal for me. I had so many strategies going on in my head, I nearly let myself open for a killing blow. No, I have to admit my mistake. I let myself wide open for the killing blow. Wide open. In all honesty, if Farkas and Vilkas were not there, I would be dead by now. Farkas tried to hug me afterward, but I pushed him away.

I know I have hurt Farkas. I can see it. Just... I don't know how to love him anymore. I don't love him. But let's speak of other things. Yet it is important to note that this is happening to my heart. Even so, romance isn't what I am here for. Still, ignoring my feelings might-

-xXx-

Darinya felt frustrated. It was like she was a ball being thrown off two different consciousnesses. She had two kinds of opinions going on at the same time, it was hard to get thoughts straight. Still, she had to try to write. To focus.

-xXx-

Let me speak of the Black Books. Storn and I, uh, Momma, believes that it holds more answers to our questions then we first thought. Tomorrow I will go to Neloth. I'll find what he knows and seek what ever can help us in our struggles. This adventure has been nothing like I thought. Come to think of it, all those stories I have read before, they aren't fulfilled by happy men and women. They struggle and they grind their teeth. I never should have left Skyrim. I never should have left to Whiterun. I miss Hod. I miss Faendal. Hell, I even miss Dorthe.

I just want this to end. I want it over with now. I feel so drained. I feel so old. Truly, I dread tomorrow. The Black Book...Neloth...It's never going to be something good. I'll never come out of that with any good. I can feel it. Something about it churns my stomach. Yet I must continue on. I said I would do this. I hope I have a clearer head tomorrow. I need to journey and that will require me to be focused. I kind of feel like the first time I saw a Dragon...the first time Momma saw a Drgaon, is what I meant-

-**xXx**-

Throwing up her hands in defeat, Darinya sighed heavily and tossed her things away. This wasn't going to work this time. There were too many things happening in her head to write. During sleep, Darinya felt feverish and frightened. As well as incredibly pissed off and ready to kill something.

**-xXx-**

24, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I write this entry at the request of my daughter.

**-xXx- To be Continued -xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this!))**


	16. Chapter 16

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

26 Second Seed

Dear Diary,

I write this entry at the request of my daughter.

True, indeed. I write as in the fashion of Alawen Rose-Blade, wife of Jervar Rose-Blade, because although this body is not my own, my soul wields it. To my disgrace of character and lack of thought, my daughter sits in the stone-gem prison I once occupied. While I grieve for this misfortune, it is clear I must set aside feelings of regret to focus on the Quest before me. As it is, my body has not yet arrived. I fear for my friends well-being. They should be here by now.

Despite these facts Darinya wishes me to keep her journal up to date on our travels. I will respect this decision with my best efforts.

Farkas has been formally informed of the switch so not to encourage his pursuit of this vessel while I am in it. The boy my daughter has come to admire is currently in my good graces. May he hope to stay in them, else I forget myself and prevent him from chasing my baby, permanently. But I admit, he is a formidable warrior however slow of wit he may be.

Now to chronicle the circumstance of this day, to better explain our situation.

The morning was a confused and muddle state for both me and my daughter. We experienced nausea and headaches. For the time being, I thought we were going to fall prey to Miraak's mind control. As it worsened, I began to feel the physical realm. The stomach nerves and the pulsing of blood in the head that we shared faded, as my consciousness perceived the world around me. When I opened 'my' eyes, I knew we traded places completely. I tried my best to comfort my daughter who cried. I wished so much to hold her in my arms.

Due to the complete change, Darinya has reclaimed the entirety of her being. Her good, good heart is forever scarred with the my past and her choices she made, because of my influence. At least somethings can still be hidden. The full knowledge of my mistakes can still be kept from harming her further. I do not know how to redeem myself in her eyes. I don't know if I ever can.

I swear, Miraak will not live as long as I draw breath. His death will be as horrific as I can make it. I was not a Dark Brotherhood assassin because of my good looks. I know a thing or two about torture.

I talked with Storn Crag-Strider, the Shaman of Skaal. He believes my lack of thought when inventing this stone has proven to be a challenge for him to understand it. I own and admit that my rash decision for a quick fix was the result of making a faulty off-the-cuff spell. But I must relate to you, Diary, that I did not mean for Darinya to wear it. Feandal was supposed to place me back into my own body when the all clear was made. Then we would have told the people of Riverwood that I washed up far away, regained my strength, and then traveled back when I could. I waited.

But when the silence of my prison was broken by the voice of my daughter, I could think of nothing else but to connect to her again. I had no idea the switch was going to happen. I was just so overjoyed to talk to her. I lost my husband. I didn't want to let my daughter slip out of my fingers. The mistake I made was to let her go on this journey before I claimed my body. Sharing her thoughts and dreams and hopes, I saw in her the makings of a Hero. I knew I could still help, I knew she was strong enough. I thought I could support her through this. That she would discover her own adventure, with me in the background. My daughter would be a legend to Tamriel, like me.

But I forgot that she isn't me. My daughter is sweet, with a little spice. I'm a hot pepper.

I never should have let thoughts of grandeur take over my mind. I never should have let myself think I could throw my daughter into the face of danger, and just be a little stone on her neck for guidance! I can only say I'm sorry. And that I will do all I can to fix things. We do believe that the necklace began the switching of the bodies again, as soon as we traded places I already feel a tug in my soul. I do not sense the realm and I have my full powers and consciousness, but still, in Storn's eyes the switch has already begun. I am wondering if the stone is such an item that it learns quickly. I believe the switch will happen sooner than before. Yet, if I am wrong and the tug I feel does not mean what I think, I will force the switch and die, so that my daughter can live in peace. In her rightful body. Storn says his limited study of the necklace would allow me that choice as a last resort.

My daughter may be in disagreement, but she is not in a stable state of mind in my opinion. Therefore her thoughts will not be taken seriously as of yet. For the time being I must sleep. Tomorrow I will go to Neloth myself. Farkas will wait here in Skaal for the arrival of my body and my friends. I have a few questions to ask of Feandal. Why did he give Darinya the stone? I guess we will know when they arrive.

**-xXx- To be Continued -xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this!))**


	17. Chapter 17

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Morndas 29, Second Seed

Dear Diary,

The Dunmer, Neloth, has been quite useful in helping me discover the whereabouts of another Black Book. Maybe this on ewill shed some light on my quest. The journey over to Neloth, and his mushroom home, was a breath of familiar fresh air. I summoned Arvak to ride. Poor thing has been used far less than normal. Darinya had not been too keen on the idea of riding a skeleton horse. So it's understandable why she never called upon him to ride. It seems silly to me. How does being an undead skeleton horse to cause such unrest in her? I find him sweet.

As I came upon the mushroom fields, I was disturbed by the smell. It was odd, musty. I believe the experience has ruined mushrooms for me. I don't look forward to eating any of them in the future. Neloth's home was no better. Especially the two irritating people I had to pass. They were not at all worried about general peace and quiet. They talked loudly and unattractively about their own little issues. I had half a mind to tell them off. But, it seems the stone I wear has given me some of my daughters patience.

When I spoke with Neloth, I felt he was a snobby Dunmer, not very likable. Yet his information was needed. Although I wanted to do this next task of finding the Black Book on my own, he refused to stay. I guess bringing him wasn't a total loss. He has helped me thus far. And even though I don't care much to hear his story, I am sure he will be helpful when we go to the Nchardak Ruins. Dwemer made, of course.

At the present time, I must conserve my energy for the possible lengthy quest. I do hope I am done with it swiftly. I cannot write while I am in the Ruins. Darinya will have to wait until I am out again, for an update in this journal.

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I disappeared, but life happens.))  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Dear Diary,

Tirdas 30, Middas 31 Second Seed, and Turdas 1 Midyear

Dear Diary,

It took all the better of three days in the Ruins. Going through this was like old times, except I had Neloth. He is no Lydia, J'Zargo, or...someone else...but, he could be counted as an ally. An irritating ally. And friend. Indeed, like old times. I remember going up Bleak Falls Borrow, wary of Lydia. Wary of myself, really. It's truly amazing how far I have come. It amazes me how far my daughter has come as well. I am proud of her.

Now to recount the days. First, we had trouble getting in, which wasn't a surprise for me. Neloth was admittedly great at fighting. I elicited obvious praise from him after-wards. That was expected, of course. That was the more interesting of the trip. The Dwemer ruins proved just as irritating as I recall from my past. Unnecessary puzzles that happened to have survived the degradation of the structure itself. This, I have never understood. The monsters were still in working order too, but try to get a stove up and running and nothing happens.

Enough of my ranting. We finished the dam puzzle and got the book. Neloth warned not to open it now, but I was pumped and wanted to see what was in there. Of course, when I got inside I was surprised to know that I could move. Last time Miraak was there. I had hoped I could catch more information and speak with him...and kill him. Instead I was met again with Hermaeus Mora. The ass was as irritating as I remember when I was searching for the Elder Scroll. Presumptuous and narcissistic. Here I am again being asked to be his champion again. Telling him no is like telling wound not to bleed. I know I have to kill Miraak though...so I agreed to be his champion for the shout I need. The manipulative freak that he is.

It was time to get going and I got the next part of the deal. That Storn speak with Hermaeua Mora for the knowledge Stron wants. I know what I am going to do and I know Darinya will not be happy with me. Hermaeus is not an idiot. He will kill Storn if he refuses and even of he does not, he will kill him anyway. In the end, Hermaeus will get what he wants. I know it's cruel, but I need this. This is the way it must be. I will note that Darinya wishes no ill will on Storn. I take full responsibility for it. I will be leading the man right to his death. I need to place the quill down and have another long argument with my daughter.

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I disappeared, but life happens.))  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Turdas 24, Second Seed

Dear Diary, Skaal knowledge and Alawen's body too late?

Feandal is dead. So is Delphine. Vilkas is injured and Farkas is having a hard time. J'Zargo and Cicero explained that their ship was attacked by Pirates on the way to Solstheim. I grieve for my friends. I hoped to make amends with Delphine. I hoped to see Feandal again, to ask him about the necklace. To laugh with them. To fight at their side. J'Zargo is good to talk to, but Cicero had raised questions from my daughter. As soon as the Jester saw me he called me 'Listener' which sent Darinya in a flurry of feeling betrayed. I wore a mask to her. Lifting it, she sees the person I am.

I, Alawen, have been doing the work of the Listener behind my families back. My absence from the Dark Brotherhood brought on Cicero looking for me. He met up with J'Zargo and the others. Cicero insisted on coming to me. Darinya refuses to speak with me right now and I can't blame her. I really deceived her. I have tried so hard to change and to be what I am not, but I can't deny who I really am.

And it's something I know I can't make my daughter get stuck with for longer. J'Zargo and I have already gotten things together to craft the other stone. As soon as we switch, I'm going to open the Black Book and-

**-xXx-**

**((Okay! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I disappeared, but life happens.))  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**((Thank you for Reviews!))**

**-xXx-**

Fredas 1, Midyear

Dear Diary, The Last Entry

It's been a whole day of fighting. Miraak has sent a flood of Cultists to destroy me and Skaal village. Time is running out and the stone isn't done. J'Zargo has been brutally injured. He is the one I need to finish the stone, but he's not even conscience right now. We don't know how long we have. In the face of all of this I have made a selfish request of my daughter. That she live or die with me against Miraak now. And I don't deserve her forgiveness, but she not only forgives me, but she has resolved to be with me. I can't leave the necklace behind to keep her safe and fight Miraak. Our powers are split. I need this stone on my neck. I need my abilities. Darinya has surprised me and I am unworthy of her bravery.

We will do it tonight. Right now I sit at the edge to watch the sun set, maybe for the last time. I have already said good-bye to my friends. We have buried the bodies of Feandal and Delphine. Farkas is despairing, but understanding. I gave the man too little credit. He's sensible and respectful. He has shown me that he is in great pain that Darinya will face such a fate, but has such faith in her and me. A true warrior. He said, before we go, that he would like to court her when we come back. I was just taken aback by his confidence. What else could I do but say yes?

The sun is at it's end. The Black Book is in my lap. War rages around me. Another wave of Cultists have come. To anyone that finds this book, if I should lose, burn it with our bodies. Leave that last respect for us. If I don't pull us through this then I don't deserve the name Dragonborn.

**-xXx-**

The rest of the pages were torn and worn. Time had curled the edges, water had wrinkled the cover, and fire made the ends crisp and flaky. The girl groaned in lamentation. If only she knew what went on in-between entries! _N__ow_ she was even denied the _ending_. What had happened next? The child holding the tattered Journal flipped through to the end in wonderment, then back to the front and so on. Where was the rest?

WHERE WAS THE REST?!

"Malory!" A voice called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, dear!"

The young girl, who's ears ended in a slight point due to her Bosmer ancestry, jolted in surprised. A rush of fear that she'd be caught flushed Malory's cheeks. Taking a breath of relief that they were still unaware of her mischief, and only yelling for her attention and not for punishment, she calmed down. Getting up, Malory called to her Mom from the door way of her parents room.

"YES MOMMA! I'M COMING!"

Shoving her mothers journal in it's place, the girl rushed down the stairs of their Hjerim Mansion. Malory wondered if she ever would have found her mother's tales, if she hadn't tried to sneakily retrieve the toy that was confiscated from her earlier that day.

Due to Malory's sassy behavior, no doubt.

"Hey, Bug." Her mom stopped Malory. "Where have you been all day?"

Realizing right then that Malory had come down the stairs, Her mothr leaned down to her level.

"Were you just in my room?" She asked. A cocked brow and a stern look greeted her daughters 'innocent face'.

"Nope." Malory said as she glanced up, then ran past her mother to the dinner table, where sat her family.

Four of her five older brothers sat on one whole side. The other was on the left of Malory on the other side. Malory's father sat at the end of the table, where the head of the house hold sits. His wolfish eyes glinting in the candle light. Malory's mother sat on the side of the table next to Malory, leaving the place of honor at the end for Grandma Alawen. The young girl flicked her gaze between the three of them in aw. They didn't know it, but they were Malory's new favorite Hero's.

If only she could have an adventure like them to!

**-xXx-**

**((The End))  
**


End file.
